Way of the Sword
by Mikorozid
Summary: Set in Feudal Japan. Only carrying her family's kantana and her father's antique pistols, Natsuki sets out across Japan to seek revenge on the execution of her family. Along the way, the sullen and lonely warrior meets a mysterious woman who makes her question, what is she fighting for?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_Italics – Thoughts_

**1865, in the forests just at the outskirts of the Kyoto Domain.**

She pulled her long dark hair back in a casual ponytail before refitting her straw hat back on. Readjusting her dark blue Haori, she tucked her sheathed katana in her waist belt and slung her small cloth bag over her shoulders. She heard a cacophony of loud cawing in the direction she was headed towards and shook her head. She supposed bandits were at it again. Along the way, she had managed to dispatch a few; that plus a few severed torsos of their comrades gave them a good enough reason to avoid her altogether. Silently, she made her way through the dense foliage towards the source of the ruckus.

As she approached the familiar clash of steel, she heard a loud bellow, "HAAAAH!" She raised her eyebrows in slight amusement at the obnoxiously loud battle cry – it wasn't a wonder why the birds got startled. Shrouding herself in the thicket, she watched the fight unfold before her.

An elaborate carriage was in the midst of the battle; together with a convoy of soldiers encircling and guarding it fiercely, it was no wonder the bandits attacked in full force. She could bet that it belonged to nobility of some sort. A few bandits had reached the carriage doors and flung it open, revealing two young women in the carriage. A bespectacled girl was clutching onto a small wooden chest as her companion, who was wielding a naginata, fended the intruders off. She easily gained her upper hand and joined the troops in battle.

Her moves were precise and graceful, a stark contrast to the loud girl who was wildly slashing her axe at her foes. It was clear that she had received training of some sort. _Probably a samurai family_, Natsuki mused, _she sure looks like she can defend herself and her family if anything happens_. Natsuki caught a sudden glint from the corner of her eye. A man was on her right, not far from where she was hiding, with a spear in hand. He poised himself, ready to release his spear at the unsuspecting woman engaged in combat.

She frowned and moved over swiftly to close the distance between the bandit and herself. As he gurgled frantically from his open throat, Natsuki stepped back, unwilling to soil her clothes as she was already so close to Kyoto. Walking into town with bloodied clothes would attract unnecessary attention. The bandit collapsed, spear still in hand.

The movement alerted the tawny haired woman and she glanced at the figure clad in blue and grey. She tried searching for a face, but it was hidden behind the large straw hat. Natsuki looked up as she felt eyes on her. In that brief moment, their eyes met and they were both surprised at the distinct vivid viridians and the crimson reds in each other's eyes. Their eye contact was broken when a large axe came cleaving at the stranger clad in dark blue.

Natsuki easily side-stepped the attack, using her opponent's back to spin behind her and took a defensive stance, hand on her katana.

"Haruka! Wait!" the crimson eyed girl cried, causing her companion to swivel around in confusion.

"There's just this one left!" Haruka yelled back.

Using the distraction, Natsuki spared the red-eyed girl a brief nod and disappeared into the depths of the forest.

She watched as the navy haired girl spun around, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared. She sighed softly in disappointment – she didn't get a chance to thank the mysterious swordsman.

"Shizuru!" a loud bellow snapped her back to reality. "Why didn't you let me get that rebel! I'll show them! Thinking that they could steal from us!"

"Ara, Haruka, that stranger helped me." Shizuru pointed to the slain man lying in the thicket, blood trailing from his open throat. "He was about to send a spear through my head, but stranger-han took care of him before he could."

Haruka snorted as she strode to the carriage, "Let's just get to Kyoto. Just our luck to get attacked on the last stretch of the way." She frowned as she saw the small girl clutching a box tightly, apparently disorientated as her spectacles were nowhere to be found. "Yukino! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes Haruka-chan. But I think I dropped my spectacles in the scuffle."

Haruka rummaged in her small pouch by her side and pulled out a spare. She carefully placed it on the bridge of Yukino's nose and smiled brightly. "There."

Yukino blushed slightly while whispering, "Arigato, Haruka-chan. Thankfully they did not manage to get anything."

"Not while I'm around!" Haruka nodded vehemently, "We need this money to reach Kyoto safely, for the sake of the joint collaboration between the Shogunate and Dutch-Nippon Investments! Let's go before it gets dark!"

Shizuru shook her head at the antics of her brash companion and stepped into the carriage as the convoy headed off for Kyoto.

XXX

**1865, At Mai's shop. **

"Mai, usual, please."

"Nat-chan! You're back from Nagasaki!"

She growled in protest. She really hated that term of endearment; it just reminded her of the past.

"Hai, hai. No Nat-chan," Mai asked while clearing a table, "How was Nagasaki? Did you manage to find any leads?"

A grunt. Mai knew her friend better then to probe further from that response.

"Anyway," Mai said as she hustled to the counter before returning with a pouch, "These are the profits for the last six months."

"I told you before, keep it and let it roll." Natsuki murmured.

"But, you started this place… Don't you need the money for your travels?"

"Well, I'm going to be back for a while now. Just feed me, eh?" Natsuki offered a rare grin to her old friend.

Mai chuckled, "Alright. Your usual, coming up!" She called as she trotted off to the kitchen.

Natsuki settled down, glancing around at the restaurant that she had left six months ago for Nagasaki. She had missed it and its exuberant chefs, Mai and Takumi. She had travelled to Nagasaki when she obtained information that she could find out more on her mother's execution. She let out a soft sigh. It had been seven years since her mother had been executed by the Shogunate for harboring a foreigner.

XXX

**Flashback**

**1849, At a small hillside village located somewhere in Hokkaido Domain.**

Saeko had been living alone in a small hillside village since her parents had died, making a comfortable living from working at the store and by teaching the local children the way of the sword, which had been imparted to her from her father – the Okami swordstyle – which took its form from the wolves prowling the hills just beyond the village.

According to her mother, their family had been living in the mountainous regions with the wild beasts before Saeko decided to move down to earn extra money to support a young Natsuki as her husband had never returned after participating in a war. Natsuki didn't doubt her words. She herself had multiple encounters with the fierce and proud beasts when she was a child, it was a strange connection that she couldn't understand.

Saeko had just finished a night lesson at a student's place and she was walking past the waterbanks on her way home. She noticed a figured crumpled on the bank and approached him, startled by the golden locks he sported. Throwing caution to the wind, she half-dragged the exhausted man home, knowing he would be immediately arrested once morning arrived as foreigners were not allowed in Feudal Japan unless carrying a special permit issued by the Shogun. He was of German descent and he was crossing the seas, bound for China before pirates had captured the ship, throwing him and his crew members overboard.

**1849, At the Kuga Household.**

A curious five year old Natsuki had poked her head past the sliding doors to sneak a peek at the strange, pale man who had just roused from his three day long slumber. Saeko bid her in and she reluctantly pushed her tray she was carrying over. "Onigiri," she muttered, staring defiantly into his light blue eyes.

It wasn't long before she found herself looking up to him as a father for the one she had lost; and he grew steadily attached to the defiant rascal whom he treated like his own daughter. Saeko merely smiled at the interaction between her two loves, glad that her family was complete once again. He and Natsuki would spend their days tending to their small patch of potatoes and yams hidden from the main streets, hidden under the large straw hats as an added precaution. As Saeko went off daily at her job at the general store, they would stay home and finish up on the household chores. With the money Saeko made from her job and with the additional funds from the lessons she conducted, they were able to make ends meet. They could even splurge on salmon or eel occasionally and life was good.

**1850, At the Kuga Household.**

On her sixth birthday, he presented his little girl a set of pistols from Germany. He was a top engineer back home and he had tucked away the weapons he had brought along with him, secretly restoring it. He taught her how to create and mix gunpowder from the trees and they practiced her aim deep in the depths of the mountainous caverns, far from nosy wanderers. Saeko had given her a traditional Japanese Katana that had been handed down through her family. That also officially began her training with her mother on their family's swordstyle.

Less than a year after Natsuki's sixth birthday, Alyssa was born. Natsuki had adored her little sister, hustling around to assist her mother in any way she could. Faking the excuse that her mother had fell terribly ill for the nine months; she beseeched the general store owner to let her run deliveries to lessen the financial burden. They resumed their trainings soon after Alyssa turned one. By the time she was twelve, she had become an expert marksman and an equally skilled swordsman.

XXX

**Summer 1856, At the mountains behind the Kuga Household.**

"Onee-san," Alyssa pouted, clinging onto her sister's back as they trekked up the mountains to head to a secret waterfall Natsuki had found while wandering. "How long more till we reach this place of yours?"

Alyssa had tied a large cloth over her head to cover her blonde hair she had acquired from her father. Natsuki had swept her hair into a casual ponytail, her favorite katana tucked in her waist belt and her pistols hidden in the folds of her attire.

"We're almost there, Alyssa. And why are you complaining when I'm the one walking," Natsuki turned her head slightly to face her younger sister with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, we'll have fun. Dad and mum gave us the day off since it's your sixth birthday."

Alyssa jiggled the cloth bag tied to her shoulders and grinned at her beloved sister, "I made the bentos with what you and mum brought home from the market. You have to finish it all, okay? I worked hard on it!"

"Of course, Alyssa. You know I never pass up on a meal you made." Natsuki grinned at her younger sister.

They arrived at the small clearing after a while and Alyssa gaped at the magnificent waterfall before them. The afternoon sun made the water sparkle and at the edge of the pool, there was a small cliff, perfect for leaping into the water to cool off from the afternoon heat. Natsuki set her down and she joyfully scampered to the edge of the water, eyes glistening in excitement. They spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and gobbling the delicious bentos Alyssa made.

"Alyssa, I have something for you." Natsuki said in between mouthfuls. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out two silver hairpins shaped like a lightning bolt.

Alyssa squealed in delight, "Arigato Onee-san! Are those matching pairs?" she asked as Natsuki helped her to clip it between her golden locks.

"Yeah, I managed to get a big tip on the last delivery and I saw this at the store," she replied as she clipped up her fringe. "You like it?"

"Of course! I will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever take it off!" Alyssa gave a solemn face, before she broke into a giggle as she tackled her sister in delight.

XXX

**Summer, 1859, At the Kuga Household.**

"Okaa-san! I'm headed off to the next town for deliveries now. Yoshi-san promised me a big bonus for this trip!" the fifteen year old Natsuki called as she packed a spare set of clothes for her trip.

"Wait, Nat-chan!" Her mother replied, before she rushed into the room with a small pouch. "Take this extra cash. I don't want you to worry about money when you're away from home."

Natsuki peered in, "That's too much! I'm not taking that, you need it more than me."

"Nat-chan, just listen to your mother. We will be fine." Her father slid the doors open, with a basket full of potatoes.

"Yeah, onee-san. Don't worry about us. We're all safe here." Alyssa added.

Natsuki sighed in mock defeat. "Hai, everyone wins except me," earning herself a playful nudge from her mother, "Well, I'm off! Can't be late!"

"Waaaait! Onee-san! You forgot the food I packed for you!" Alyssa cried as her sister dashed out of the gates.

"Ahhh right!" Natsuki rushed back and grabbed the bag in Alyssa's hands before giving her sister a peck on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, otou-san, okaa-san!" she yelled as she sprinted off.

XXX

She returned to her village five days after she left. It was close to midnight and she had arrived home to find the gates slightly ajar, sparking alarm bells to go off in her head. She spotted a red notice tagged on the gate and she dropped the note in horror. The Shogunate's men had been here. They had found out about her dad and Alyssa.

Not knowing if the authorities were still around, she quietly snuck into the house to search for her family. What she saw in the main hall turned her whole life around – laying there on the polished wooden floor was her mother's decapitated body. "Hhhh." She sucked in her breath before collapsing on the ground. Ignoring the blood-caked floors, she crawled through the pooling blood and rested her head on her mother's bosom, soft sobs racking her chest. She lay there for hours and her crying soon subsided. She didn't have any tears left in her and she felt nothing but numbness as she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth.

The sun had begun to rise and she opened her eyes when she heard loud voices drifting in from the yard.

"You think the kid will be back today?"

"I guess so. She just went to the neighboring town. It's about a week's journey."

A sigh, "What a troublesome family. The little bitch kid kicked my shin, damn fucking gaijins. And now we have to wait here all day till the brat shows."

"Well, the woman was no trouble. Smith had no problems carrying out the execution. I have to give it to her though; she has the guts of a samurai. The reports from First District were that this family had a great sword style that was carried down, seems it's true."

"Hah. A samurai would never illegally hide a foreigner in her home," the first voice snorted in contempt before continuing, "Of course the reports are accurate. I heard that this case had been prioritized by First District. Someone was really going all out to get them."

"Yeah, I mean, they're staying a long way from the main street. The neighbors didn't even know about the gaijins. All they ever saw coming in and out of the house were the mother and the girl." He paused to slid open the main doors to the hall. "Well, whatever, I'm just following the Shogun's orders. How First District got the information on them isn't my problem."

"Hey! It's the kid!" the bearded man yelled as he pushed open the doors and stepped into the hall, noticing the dark-haired figure hunched over the corpse. "Get up!" He barked as he brandished his sword, motioning for his fellow samurai to get behind the girl.

"We're acting on behalf of the Shogun. Turn around and throw your swords on the ground!" the taller samurai shouted at the motionless girl who was covered in blood.

She turned her head to face the tall man, "First District, you said? They told the Shogunate otou-san's location?"

"That's none of your business. Throw your swords on the ground!" the bearded man behind her commanded. "You have three seconds! Move! Now!"

She smirked sadistically, "So do you. Answer me," she replied, still looking at the tall man.

He swallowed. This girl was confident, despite her young age. He could see it in her eyes. He knew how the greatest swordsmen were made. Swordsmanship was the art of killing – this was the perfect catalyst to creating a deadly swordsman – he knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill now. With her family executed, the girl had nothing else left to lose.

"Damn it, just die! You're just a fucking kid!" the brash, bearded man screamed, dashing forward and drew his sword.

The older samurai watch in astounded horror as the girl easily parried the blade, deflecting it with a long pull before swiveling around on the balls of her feet and used the momentum to leave a gaping slash in his back. She walked over to his twitching figure, picked up his sword and kicked him over. "I'm talking," she murmured softly before stabbing the blade down through his gaping mouth and sheathed her sword.

"Answer me," she said as she looked down at her handiwork without hint of emotion on her face.

"Y-yes. The Shogunate enforcement sent us here on First District's information."

"Smith."

He gulped, "Smith is a representative of First District. He came with the information on your family to the Shogun."

"My father and sister."

"They were taken by the First District," he replied slowly as he watched her. She was extremely hard to read and he doubted her sanity. Finding her mother in this state could break anyone. He didn't want to fan the flames, but the look on her face got him talking. "Nagasaki, but…"

"But they're probably dead," she replied coldly as she glared at him.

He didn't respond.

"Fight me." She motioned.

He hesitated and his hand that was grasping onto the base of his sword twitched. He didn't realize that he had unconsciously placed it there, ready to draw.

"Fight me as a samurai." She repeated in monotone.

Sensing no room for negotiation, he drew his sword and assumed his starting stance. Neither moved for a full minute. Breaking the stalemate, he inhaled and charged. The last thing he saw was a dark haired figure coming at him from all directions. He let out a short gasp and the last thing on his mind was gratitude that he was granted a quick and painless death.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

Thank you for the reviews. I do love samurai-themed stories as well, which is why I used my favourite anime characters for it. Here's an early update because I'm off today due to a doctor's appointment. If it isn't up to expectations, I apologize because I'm typing this in a haze.

I'm using additional terms here to enhance the story in its Japanese setting. I'm also explaining a bit of the currency, for people who might be interested.

_Neko_ - Cat

_Unagi_ - Eel

_Kuri_ - Chesnuts

_Maguro_ - Tuna

_Noren_ – Japanese fabric divers, you see those in Japanese restaurants

_Hauringu Kaze_ – Howling Wind. Uses _Qi (_氣), in literal context it's air/wind. In Chinese culture, Qi is akin to the life/energy flow. The attack draws on a person's internal energies (氣), and releases it through a vacuum of air (氣). Does it make sense? I don't know, but it's a fanfic so I am excused?

_Koban_ – Edo period currency.

For this fic I'm assuming (based on my reads):

Lowly (Foot soldiers/Rural samurais) would earn about 33 _Kobans_ in annual stipends.

Mid-levels (Decently skilled) would earn about 100 _Kobans_ in annual stipends.

1 _Koban_ could feed a person for three meals a day for a full month. Basic staple food.

1 _Koban_ could get you a decent meal for a family of four, with seafood or meat at a local restaurant.

Thus, for mid-level samurais, they get about 8 _Kobans_ per month, which allows them to feed a family of four, plus some additional treats like heading out for dinner once every week, etc.

**Chapter 2**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Winter, 1859, Somewhere in the forests, near the Akita Domain.**

The girl perched herself on a branch and smirked. She twittered a bird's chirp to her companion below the trees who had a large broadsword slung across her back, signaling that she was going in. She watched as her companion retreated back to camp before refocusing on the task at hand.

The target in sight had been trekking through the small dirt road. Though the figure carried kantanas, Nao doubted there would be much trouble. Besides, she had her ways to keep her prey tangled in her signature web attack. As she lay in wait for her target to approach her attacking radius, she tapped her chin, wondering how much she could sell the kantanas for in the town nearby. Her ears pricked at the soft footsteps coming her way and she struck swiftly, extending her right hand out as she shot miniature darts.

Her opponent was fast, Nao could give her that. The darts had hit the kantana instead of a neck, unlike what Nao had hoped. However, Nao wasn't finished. Licking her lips as it curled into a small grin, she grasped her hands into fists and pulled at the invisible string that was laced with the dart. She tugged her victim forward, causing her to stagger. Nao cackled from the treetops, certain that she had the upper hand. _No matter, the next attack will tie her down_, Nao grinned as she attacked again with the darts in her left hand, constricting her victim's upper torso. Nao hopped off the tree as her opponent fell sideways and crashed her right shoulder blade on the ground.

"Sorry about it, but I gotta eat." Nao said as she walked toward the prone figure, whose face was still hidden behind the straw hat. She squatted beside and slashed off the waist belt with her claws, revealing a small pouch of kobans. "Well, quite the little rich swordsman you are, eh? Let's see what else you got on you," she rubbed her hands in glee as she moved closer to inspect her bounty of the day. She stiffened as she felt cool metal pressed up against her chin.

"Untie me," the gruff voice commanded, a death threat laced between words.

Nao panicked, she wasn't ready to die. _Damn it, how could I be so careless, _she reprimanded herself. _The damn sneaky bastard avoided my attack and pretended to fall to conceal her free hand_! She glared angrily at the figure pressed against her and her eyes travelled down to her chin. She couldn't see the gun, but the scent of sulfur and gunpowder lingered. The voice didn't sound like it was kidding. _How the fuck does she have guns from the West? No! I don't wanna die with my pretty face blasted into pieces! _"Okay, fine. But you let me go. I'll return you the money and we go our separate ways," she bargained.

A grunt.

"What?" Nao frowned, "Is that a yes or no?!"

"… Yes."

"Okay I'm releasing you now. You better keep your damn word, you damn samurais. Always going on and on about honor and shit," she complained as she cut the binds open with her claws. She felt the barrel leave her throat and she rubbed it, scowling at the swordsman who had picked up the slashed waist belt and was staring at it.

Nao waved her hand nonchalantly, "Oh don't be such a sissy. It's just a waist belt. You have so much money; just buy a new one when you get into town!"

TWANGGGG!

Nao yelped at the sudden clash of blades, as the two figures dashed off into the forest, swords drawn.

"Damn it!" Nao cursed as she started to sprint off after them, but crashed into a figure that had appeared into front of her out of the blue. She hissed angrily as she rubbed her forehead. "Fuck, Reito, that's not even funny!"

The tall young man chuckled, "Nao-chan, you took a while to get back. You're lucky Mikoto got worried and left to find you. She told me she sensed that swordsman could be quite a handful."

"I was handling it fine on my own," Nao huffed and pushed past him, "Hurry, we need to catch up to them before they kill each other."

"Hai, hai." Reito shook his head in humor at her stubbornness and jogged after her.

XXX

Mikoto sprinted forward, deftly leaping backwards on a rock to avoid the blade coming in from her left. She balanced on the rock, squatting on her toes with both hands clutching the broad sword between her legs. Exhibiting extraordinary dexterity, she pushed herself off the rock with the balls of her feet, darting behind her opponent and brought her sword downwards.

Natsuki let out a huff as she intercepted the attack. The charcoal-haired girl was tiny, but she packed a punch. She was mildly surprised the tiny girl could lift a sword that huge and heavy, much less wield it with such ease. She pushed herself away and widened the distance between the younger girl, readying herself for her next attack, the _Hauringu Kaze_ – a ranged attack. It was essentially an invisible attack that drew its power from the swordsman's _qi _and converts it into a vacuum attack, hence its name. She released three short blows toward the spiky haired girl.

Mikoto countered by drawing her blade in a full circle, effectively cutting two attacks down, but wasn't quick enough to block the third which and come from the side due to the size and weight of her sword. She dodged the last attack slightly, but it nicked her on her shoulder blade and the force of it sent her tumbling a few feet away before she managed to stabilize herself by lodging her sword in the ground. She hissed in pain as her shoulder slowly opened a small, straight wound. She was interrupted before she could get up and make the next attack.

"Mikoto-chan!" her brother cried as he appeared through the surrounding trees. His eyes widened as he saw her on the ground, her hand on the small wound, "Are you alright?"

Three of them turned to eye the bushes where slurs of vulgarities were headed their way. The predictable redhead emerged and eyed the scene in front of her. Angrily, she jabbed a finger at Mikoto. "You! Stop running so damn fast!" she crossed her arms and glared at Natsuki, "Who said you could hurt my _Neko_-chan?! We had a deal!"

A frustrated growl.

"Stop it! I can't understand all your weird noises! First it's a grunt, now it's a growl. Jeez what are you? A mutt?! Soon you'll be barking at me!"

"I didn't attack her," Natsuki replied evenly.

"I don't care. See, now she's injured. Now you owe us all the gold you have for medical treatment."

"…"

"Enough, Nao." Reito stood up to face Natsuki, "You hurt my sister."

"It was fought fairly," she replied with a shrug, "She wields a sword and she knows that every time we draw, there is a possibility of injury or even death," she looked straight into his gray eyes to drive her point home.

He studied her for a moment, before he threw his head back and laughed heartily, "I like you. Please, come with us back to camp. We don't have much, but I'm sure a hungry wanderer wouldn't pass up on some hot food. I promise you no ill intent."

"What?!" Nao shrieked, "We're gonna have a cat and a dog in the camp now?! I'll never get any sleep with them fighting all day!"

Natsuki looked at Nao's flustered face and felt a faint smile tug at her lips for the first time in days. She looked at the people in front of her again, before coming to a decision. Sheathing her sword, she nodded, "I accept your generous offer."

XXX

**Almost a year later.**

**Autum, 1860, Somewhere in the forests, near the Akita Domain.**

"Mutt! Mutt oh Mutt! Woof woof!" Nao hollered as she searched for her blue-haired friend. She spun around when she felt a presence behind her. She shoved Natsuki away, "Fuck you, stop scaring the shit out of me!"

"Hmpf. Stop calling me that," Natsuki narrowed her eyes while taking a bite out of her bun.

"Well, at least now we're progressing. That was five whole words! And it's been only a year!" Nao raised her fingers to count, "Wait if you take away that grunt at the beginning, I think it's only four words. Hmmm." Nao scratched her head in mock confusion. "You kno-"

Natsuki stuffed the bun in the redhead's open mouth and walked off.

Nao chomped on the bun, "Okay, okay, listen to me please!" she pleaded between mouthfuls, "I spotted some merchants headed our way from the lookout point. I need your help, it looks pretty guarded."

"No mutt?"

"Yes no mutt," Nao nodded rapidly.

"Okay," Natsuki walked off to prepare.

"Only for the next few hours anyway," Nao sniggered to herself. She knew Natsuki didn't agree just for the nicknames to stop. Though only a year had passed, the warrior that they had included in their ranks soon proved herself invaluable. The bandits were able to rake in more gold then they ever had, without many casualties. Natsuki was skilled, but she had refused to participate in any robberies, only engaging in battle when one of them required assistance or if the opponents were swordsmen themselves. Natsuki held little regard for defending the other bandits, whom she did not trust, at her maximum capacity but she tried half-heartedly, anyway, as her participation usually earned her a sizeable chunk of loot which she stashed away in saving. On her part, she had the food and lodging she required and it gave her access to single out Shogunate samurais who might have information on the First District.

A strange thing Nao noticed was that Natsuki behaved differently whenever the Shogunate's samurais were involved. Natsuki never killed them in a single blow, like how she usually would to other opponents.

**Flashback (Nao) - A few months before.**

**Summer, 1860, Somewhere in the forests, near the Akita Domain.**

They were robbing a passing tax collector that was accompanied by samurais from the Shogunate. Instead, Natsuki had pummeled one into a tree, lopping off his arms and picked up his sword. She stabbed the sword into his abdomen and leaned forward, muttering something that Nao couldn't really catch, since she had to pay more attention to the fight in front of her. Nao saw her green eyes harden, a flash of raw emotion cross her friend's usually stoic face that made Nao's blood run cold. It was then when Nao wondered if the usual apathetic face was just a controlled guise. Natsuki had picked off each and every samurai in a similar manner and by the time she was done, the ground was littered with severed limbs and she had blood dripping off her clothes. The rest of the bandits silently retreated with the loot, not wanting to cross the volatile girl.

"Kuga," Nao called out, but received no response, "I don't know what the fuck was all that, but if you wanna talk about it, I'm here."

Natsuki didn't reply.

Nao shook her head, before turning to walk away, "Well, I'll leave fresh clothes out for you."

Natsuki turned her head slightly at the retreating footsteps. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The air was saturated by the thick scent of iron. The samurais she slaughtered today didn't have a clue on what First District was. She was enraged – not at them but at herself. It had been exactly one year since the death of her family, she had questioned every shogunate samurai that had crossed this area, but she had been unable to get any new leads. Tonight was the anniversary, the anniversary of the end of her life as she knew it. Gripping her kantanas tightly, she unsheathed one and plunged it into the ground, before placing her pistols and hairclip she kept tucked away beside the kantana. The sixteen year old knelt down beside the last memories of her family and broke down.

XXX

**At night.**

"Nao," Natsuki addressed the redhead squatting by the fire. Nao didn't reply, but shoved a stick of barbequed fish in her hands and threw a pile of clothes at her, before standing up to leave. The campsite was deserted and everyone had turned in for the night.

Natsuki had reappeared in camp late in the night, to find Nao waiting for her return. Natsuki had calmed herself down, reigned and wrestled in her explosive emotions into submission before heading back. She had given thought to speak to Nao, and she felt like she owed her the truth. Despite her usual sharp wit and vulgar tongue, Natsuki could tell she had a heart of gold. Not that she would admit it, though. She furrowed her brows before speaking, "My family was betrayed."

Nao paused in her tracks.

"I found my mother's severed body in our dojo after I came back from the next town," Natsuki breathed slowly, struggling to keep her emotions in check while she revisited the memory, "I came home to find her body sprawled on the floor, her blood splattered on the walls and floor."

"They came back the next morning – searching for me. I heard them talking about First District and how they were out to get my family. I believed them, because we were so well hidden in that tiny village. My father and sister never left the house, even if they did; it was in the middle of the night or under heavy disguise. They never ventured into town, only into the mountains," Natsuki stared at the flickering flames, "My father and sister were taken to Nagasaki to be executed."

Natsuki scowled, "My family, they never did anything, they were innocent. We did everything to stay hidden, but we were sold out by First District to the Shogunate. I need to find out why, and who. Damn it. My sister, she was only eight." Natsuki gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. Hardening her tone, she said with finality, "All I know is that I will never trust another human again. It's everyone for themselves these days. I will find them one day and personally return the favor to Smith for selling us out. To do that, I need more information. These Shogunate samurais are the best source because of their status."

Nao glanced at her, "So, you're telling me this because you trust me?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "Hm."

"Hey! I'm loyal and you know it! I love the gold, but I won't sell out my friends!" Nao protested, "Besides, I trusted you enough to watch my back when we're out there! It's a privilege not extended to many, you know."

Natsuki snorted.

"But, I want to help you, so I'm going to introduce you to someone," Nao grinned, "It'll cost you your trust though."

"Explain."

"You'll know tomorrow night. Meet me at the local town bar at sundown, got it?" Nao called as she took her leave.

XXX

**The next day.**

Natsuki strolled past brightly lit shops along the main street, taking in the sights and smells of the town. It had been a while since she took a trip down from the mountains where the bandits resided and the permeating smells of barbequed _unagi_ and roasted _kuri_ were amplified. She passed by a sushi stand, picked up two pieces of _maguro_ sushi and popped it into her mouth. Munching on the last piece, she brushed the _Noren_ aside to step in, looking out for Nao. The said girl was hunched over a table, engaging a bespectacled man in vivid conversation.

"Nao," she nodded.

Nao turned and seeing who it was, she smirked, "Mutt! Here, sit." She shifted over to the next seat as Natsuki approached and sat down, "Good girl, she learns commands fast."

Natsuki smacked an incoming hand that was about to pat her head, "Get on with it."

"Right. Mutt, this is Yamada. Yamada, mutt." She chuckled to herself at the annoyed face of Natsuki. "You need information on your guys, he's the one to go to. At a price, of course. Well, I'll leave you two at it, see ya!" She leant forward towards Natsuki, "I've known him for years. I haven't told him anything and how you want to take it from here, it's your call," Nao muttered before patting Natsuki's shoulder and left.

XXX

**Spring, 1861, Somewhere in the forests, near the Akita Domain.**

A few months after the meeting with Yamada, Reito had come up to them with a proposition. Nao was lounging on top a tree branch while she gazed lazily at Mikoto and Natsuki engaged together in combat. Both of them had been sparring with each other since their first encounter and the training sessions not only bonded them, but also honed their skills in battle. Dueling outdoors made them better fighters then they already were, as they both gained expertise at exploiting their environment to change a tide of battle. As they concluded another round with no clear victor, Nao sat up and picked two apples from the tree and flung it hard at their heads.

"OW!" Mikoto cried as the apple made contact with her forehead, since she was facing Nao. She rubbed the reddening spot. The other apple had knocked Natsuki right at the back of her head. She turned around slowly, eyebrow twitching at the redhead who was doubling over in hysterical laughter.

"Ahahahaha! You two suckers. I don't see why you can sense attacks but not apples!" she guffawed, "Oh you should have seen your faces, you crazy animals."

"Hey!" a voice interrupted. They turned to see Reito jogging toward them. Mikoto's ears perked at her brother's voice and she quickly kept her sword, bounding toward the man.

"Nao, Natsuki, could you two follow me back? I have something I need to speak to you two about." Reito puffed, catching his breath. They consented and he flashed a grin before running back with Mikoto.

"Must be something big, Reito seldom acts like a nutcase," Nao shrugged as they strolled back to camp. Stepping into the crude straw hut, she plonked down beside Mikoto, who was gobbling a juicy persimmon.

"Want one? It's awesome!" Mikoto flashed a large smile at both of them, revealing her orange-stained teeth.

"Ugh, no!" Nao grumbled as she shoved Mikoto's head away.

Reito cleared his throat, "Stop bickering guys. I need to discuss this seriously with the four of you," He pulled out a piece of yellowed paper tucked in the folds of his kimono, before spreading it on a crude wooden makeshift table. "I have information that there will be a passing Shogunate ship that's carrying sixty thousand worth of kobans in tonight."

Nao gaped at him in disbelief, "Sixty thousand? And you want to rob that?! We'll get hanged if we got caught, which we obviously will, because it's DEFINITELY going to be heavily guarded. Wait, wait wait, we'll get tortured till we're half dead, paraded around town, before getting hanged." Nao corrected as she paced around the room, obviously vexed by the idea.

"No, hear me out," Reito pleaded. No one made a move to leave so he took it as consent, pulling out a crate under his bed and motioned them over. "These are bombs. Remember we found them in one of the passing merchant's stock? Well, these are perfect for the heist."

Natsuki shot him a skeptical look, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"My contact is a guard employed on board. The four of us will head onto a supply ship under disguise and he will allow Natsuki and Mikoto to head on board to load the goods. According to him, the gold is stashed below deck, which is near the cargo area. I need the two of you to dispatch the guards there quickly and silently so that they do not raise the alarm. You can stash the gold in the supply barrel and load it back on the ship."

"It sounds all well and good, but seriously, I'm sure many people have tried and failed. Besides, what make you think you can trust this contact? He could be laying a trap for goodness sake, just out to bait suckers like us to rob them so they can capture new torture toys."

Reito frowned at Nao, "You seem to fancy torture."

"I'm serious!" Nao crossed her arms on her hips.

"She's right," Natsuki said simply.

"That's what the bombs are for. We will all carry some. If we do get found out, we just have to throw them and it'll cause confusion on the ship and we can make our escape. We can hold our own against the remaining samurais."

"Yeah Reito, give me three or five to go up against, sure. But these are going to be far more skilled than your average swordsmen. And four of us against a ship full of them?" Nao shook her head.

"No, I'm not done yet. Apparently, it's the Captain's birthday and the guards would be headed back on shore for celebrations, leaving the ship with much lesser guards. We only have a short window of time, but I think it's enough to get it done. The only drawback is that they would be docking much farther from shore as an added precaution. But if we pull it off quietly without getting noticed, we could sail right under their noses."

"I don't know, it sounds great in theory but…" Nao looked at Natsuki, "What do you think?"

"I'm fine."

Nao looked at her, slightly bug-eyed at the hasty decision, "What?"

Natsuki shrugged, "All or nothing."

"That's the spirit!" Reito grinned. "Nao! Please join us! Fifteen thousand kobans each, it'll last us a whole lifetime! We'll never have to worry about anything again!"

"If she's in, I guess I'm in," Nao replied slowly, contemplating ways to give that girl a piece of her mind later. She wasn't going to let her friend die alone in a watery grave.

He clapped his hands in glee, "Great! I'll get everything else settled while the rest of you get ready."

"So you want to tell me what that was all about? It's not like you to agree to this so readily." Nao asked as they walked through camp.

"It will rain tonight." Natsuki stated.

"Huh?" Nao was lost.

Natsuki sniffed the air, "The plants, the wind, the clouds. You don't see the signs?"

Nao gave her an incredulous look, "You really are a dog? I knew it!"

"...Isn't it basic knowledge?"

Nao ignored her, "What does that have to do with agreeing to Reito? It's a crazy, fucked up plan!"

"Rain will give us cover."

Nao scrunched her face.

"It'll be dark and will make our job easier. It's harder for them to raise the alarm over the winds. Additional cover for escape too."

Nao crossed her arms, "To think you're such a master thief."

XXX

Night soon fell and as predicted, the torrential downpour battered down on the four figures on the lone ship sailing out of the bay. Visibility was extremely limited and one could barely see ten feet in front of them. Natsuki glanced down at her waist belt and adjusted it slightly. She didn't have a particularly good feeling about this whole thing and decided to pack extra ammunitions and weapons in case. The gamble was too high to pass up though. Her share of the loot would easily cover all her necessary expenses in her future journeys as well as paying off Yamada, her information broker.

They approached the large ship and, as agreed, their inside contact gestured them aboard. Mikoto and her hoisted the large barrel up and proceeded to head to the cargo area. There, eight samurais were stationed beside a large wooden gate that held their prize. She could feel their gaze as she and Mikoto pushed the barrel to the side. Viridian orbs locked with amber irises, and wordlessly, they struck, immediately taking out two guards. Still riding on the element of surprise, they moved on without a pause and clashed with the rest of the guards, careful not to allow one to escape through the doors behind them.

"Hhhhng.." the last guard groaned as Mikoto extinguished the life out of him. She dropped him on the floor and skulked towards the heavy gate. Inhaling, she brought her large sword back and slashed sideways, kicking at the middle to break the gate open. Natsuki was glad for the rain. The loud rumbles of thunder and splatter of raindrops gave them the ample cover they needed. Clearing about a quarter of the chests in the holding area, they headed back out in the pouring rain and loaded the first barrel on board without much trouble. There were only a handful of guards stationed out in the thunderstorm and they had no problem with the second and third barrels.

As Nao hopped up on the main ship to help them with the last and final barrel, Natsuki spun around, sensing a hostile presence behind them. Their inside contact had pulled out a dagger and pressed it against Nao's unsuspecting back. She jerked sharply at the prick of the pointed steel and hissed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"They're here to rob the Shogun's ship! The barrels are full of the gold!" he cried aloud to the guards nearby, shoving Nao forward toward the armed soldiers, "I'll apprehend that guy on the ship! Get them!"

The guards sprang into action, drawing their swords and ran straight for Nao. Growling in anger, Natsuki leapt forward, as Nao attacked the nearest guard, sending him sprawling on the ground as her darts pierced through his calves. As Natsuki slashed at the rest of the guards, she spotted Reito struggling with Mikoto by the edge of the ship.

"Ani-ue! What are you doing?" Mikoto cried in protest as her brother pulled her on board their getaway ship and they started to drift off.

"Mikoto, just listen to me. We're going to get out of here!"

"Nao and Natsuki are still fighting! Why are you leaving? I need to go back and help them!" She looked at him in bewilderment.

"Mikoto-chan. Just listen to Ani-ue, everything's gonna be fine." Reito turned to the last person on board and threw him an oar, barking, "Paddle if you want to get the hell away with the gold!"

Mikoto crouched by the side, dumbfounded. _Had Ani-ue just left Nao and Natsuki there?_ She glanced at the men paddling furiously and the pieces of the puzzle fit. _Ani-ue had this all planned? He was going to betray them from the start?_ She bowed her head in anger, gritting her teeth and her hands trembling by her side. She pulled out her broad sword and attacked the man, sending him flying off the ship and into the water far away. Reito turned around in horror, barely blocking Mikoto's next attack with his own sword.

"Mikoto, what the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm Ani-ue!"

Mikoto shook her head sadly, "Please turn back ani-ue, they're our friends!"

"No! I've come too far to stop here. If you're not with me, you're against me, Mikoto! I'm giving you one last chance to follow me, so keep your blade!" Reito shouted over the wind. Their getaway ship was struggling against the winds and without any one paddling; they were drifting back slowly toward the Shogun's ship.

"This is wrong, Ani-ue! Please turn back!" she begged again.

Reito snarled, his face contorting into something Mikoto had never seen before in her thirteen years. She glanced into his enraged eyes and saw anger and greed. She blinked, registering the swing of his sword as he charged toward her. She felt as though time had come to a screeching halt. Watching her brother come toward her in slow motion, she looked up as the blade sliced down, poised at her neck. As she closed her eyes, she wondered at which point of time she lost beloved brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. There will be much ShizNat in the next chapter, so please bear with me as I do want to elaborate and build up a credible story so that friendships/relationships between characters do not feel so rushed.

Also, please note that in this story, I disregard gender biasness prevalent at that time, just banking it on their social classes (if it's not accurate, don't flame!):

1st – Shogun

2nd – Daimyo (Nobles)

3rd – Samurai/Ronins (Warriors)

4th – Farmers

5th – Artisans (Craftsmen)

6th – Merchants (Sales/Trade)

**Chapter 3**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Spring, 1861, Out at Sea.**

The torrential rain did not cease till the wee hours of the morning that day. Mikoto chocked back a sob as she stared down at the lifeless body of her brother. It slid slightly from the movement of the waves, bumping onto her foot every so often as if taunting her for her actions.

She was aware of her brother's changes a couple of years back, but she chose to ignore it, purportedly hiding herself under the guise of adolescence, much like how everyone treated her. No one had ever taken her seriously in battle at first glance. It was only till they witnessed her prowess before they sang another tune. When she had first clashed with Natsuki, the girl had completely disregarded her small stature and childish looks, taking her head on as a full-fledged swordsman. Mikoto respected her for that and loved the sparring sessions they engaged in almost every other day. There wasn't a need for words. They left it to their swords.

Now, when she found out that her brother had done the most horrible thing possible, leaving Nao and Natsuki to die, she was torn. The straw that broke the camel's back was when she looked into his crazed eyes and saw murderous intent. Countering his blow with her blade at the last minute, she narrowly avoided it, but it had made contact. As the necklace her brother had given her shattered from the impact, so did her resolve to protect him.

XXX

Natsuki glanced around, breathing slightly heavier than usual. She hoisted herself on a rope that was dangling down the main mast and swung herself toward Nao, who was in the center of a ring of samurais. Easily cutting them down from behind, she backed up against the redhead as the other guards ran over.

"Damn, Kuga. Who knew I'll die with you?" Nao panted, "Torture buddies?"

"You wish."

"Fuck that damn Kanzaki." Nao muttered as she yanked a guard toward her with her invisible binds, snapping his neck.

Natsuki snorted, "Not a first."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you have trust issues, you made that loud and clear."

Natsuki dodged a blade that was coming straight down at her, "Hm. Strangely, now you're not so irritating." She plunged her kantana into the attacker's chest, pulling it out quickly to block another attack from her right. She didn't mind the spray of blood tonight; the rain would take care of it.

"I'd say we hop into the sea."

"Right, and be pelted by arrows. Or drown to death."

"Ah." Nao muttered as she drove her sharp claws into a man's chin, before ripping his throat open with her left hand. "We're fucked."

"Nah, this isn't so bad. Could be worse. The rest of the crew could have been stationed here." Natsuki shrugged.

"I hate that damn Reito."

"Move." Natsuki pushed Nao aside toward the gnarled wooden rails of the ship as she fended off more guards.

Nao was about to protest, but she looked over the rails and saw a figure clutching two large oars, frantically trying to keep the boat close to the large ship. "Mikoto?!" she yelled over the rain.

Mikoto's ears perked up and she looked up, "Nao! Get on! I need you to help me!"

Nao nudged Natsuki, who pushed her over the ledge in response as she fended off another two attackers.

"Hold the ship as close as you can!" Mikoto yelled.

Nao was too busy panting as she used all her strength to paddle against the waves. She noticed figure slumped over the seats and her eyes gleamed in recognition at the tuft of black hair. He had a large gash across his entire torso, which started from the left shoulder blade. From the way his body was positioned, she figured he was dead.

Mikoto hacked furiously at the ship's hull and she managed to split the wooden planks apart. Hopping in, she fumbled for the bombs, using the ship's candles to light the wick before flinging the bombs as far as she could to the other end of the ship. Satisfied, she stepped out into the storm and hollered as loudly as she could for Natsuki. Natsuki darted her eyes to the direction of the call. She pulled out her pistols and started firing rapidly, before taking in her surroundings quickly and crouched down on the ledge. She lept off, propelling herself forward onto the getaway ship. Nao and Mikoto had already started paddling, trying to gain additional distance from the bomb loaded ship.

In seconds, the bombs went off, sending the remains of the shogun ship careening in all directions from the blast and rocking the ship slightly from the impact. They looked back at the smoldering orange glow a distance away. Nao grinned, clapping her companions on the back.

XXX

**One year later, after travelling away to avoid authorities.**

**Summer 1862, At a random bar in a small town up north.**

"Kid, do you know what you're doing?" Yamada asked casually as he took a gulp of sake from the flask. He shook his head as he studied her emotionless face, before looking into her eyes. He felt a pang of empathy as the jade orbs held nothing in them but sorrow, regret and anger. He'd seen those eyes before – on the dead. He wondered if the girl in front of him was even alive, she was just too damn young for all this. Barely eighteen, according to Nao.

"Go ahead."

"First District has operations all over Japan. I'm pretty sure they have a hand in almost everything," he tossed a small stack of papers on the table. "Smith is actually from the European continent as well. You said your father was German?"

"Yeah."

"Well, so is he. I believe that is the key connection as to why they targeted your family specifically. Any other information about your father that I should know about?"

"He was an engineer. Guns."

Yamada raised an eyebrow, "That's one dangerous business. The Shogunate has been trying to clamp down hard on these after the black ships arrived for fear of their enemies acquiring these weapons which could turn the tide of battle."

Natsuki frowned as she emptied her flask, "I need more information."

"From what I gathered, information flows through the branch in Kyoto," he handed her a scribbled note.

She kept the note and thanked him quietly, leaving enough money to cover both their drinks and for the information supplied.

"Be careful, these are dangerous people," Yamada warned softly. "I get you more the next time we meet."

She nodded, as she left, "Same symbols, Kyoto."

Nao was strolling along the street with her young friend, who had been indulging herself in a myriad of gastronomical delights, ranging from _Ebi_ sushi to grilled _Shiitake_. Right now, she was attacking five sticks of _dango_ while pointing out a shop selling ramen. Nao slapped her forehead. She had been following Mikoto around the whole day; tugging their horses and baggage along with her while the girl went on a rampage.

"Damn it Mikoto. I know we got the money now, but this is insane!" Nao hissed angrily. "You're going to explode from overeating!"

They had split the gold three-way; their first purchase was on steeds, to make their move from town as quick as possible. Natsuki had spent a small fortune on a rather muscular steed who boasted incredible speed from a line of pedigree horses. Duran was its name. She also purchased a nice thick cloak that was intricately woven – a good buy for the upcoming winter. Nao and Mikoto weren't that particular about their rides. Mikoto had indulged herself in a plethora of culinary goodies, while Nao had come across a sweet set of throwing projectiles and new garbs.

Mikoto ignored her and she brightened as she saw Natsuk emerging from the bar and climbed onto Duran. "Hey, Natsuki's done!" Mikoto trotted over eagerly, offering a stick to her sullen friend.

"So, what up, mutt?"

"I believe it's time we parted. I'm headed to Kyoto."

Mikoto blinked, "Natsuki-kun, you're leaving?"

"Yes, I believe I just said that?" Natsuki replied, slightly confused.

"Damn it, Kuga. After all these time together, you're leaving us just like that?" Nao snapped angrily.

"I'm headed to Kyoto. You know why," Natsuki narrowed her eyes at Nao.

"I want to go with you, Natsuki," Mikoto said innocently.

Nao crossed her arms, "What she said."

"No," Natsuki replied flatly and turned away.

Nao frowned at the retreating back and bent over to whisper something into Mikoto's ears. Mikoto nodded firmly and they both hopped onto their horses and trailed behind their friend.

At the edge of town, Natsuki had enough. She whirled Duran around and growled angrily. "Stop following me!"

"Who said we're following you! This is a public road! I don't see your name on the road anywhere!" Nao yelled.

Natsuki gritted her teeth, "Nao, this isn't funny. You know why I'm headed to Kyoto. I can't have you and Mikoto following me."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because it's dangerous, damn it! I'm not losing anyone else to the fucking First District!" Natsuki roared, her hold on her emotions cracking. She seethed in rage, glaring at the two younger girls in front of her before Duran galloped off.

"You're so fucking selfish, Kuga!" Nao screamed.

"Selfish?! I'm selfish? Are you out of your mind, Nao?"

"Yes you are! You don't want to lose anyone else you care about to protect your fucking feelings. But have you ever thought how we would feel if we lost you?! It isn't just about you, you damn Kuga." Nao jabbed an accusing finger at her.

Natsuki's face twitched slightly as she tried to come up with a retort but failed. Nao and Mikoto had approach her as she was frowning in thought, too distracted to noticing them dismounting. She glanced down as she felt an arm grasp onto hand. "Mikoto.." she exhaled as she met the sorrowful golden eyes. She ruffled the younger girl's hair fondly and gave her a small smile.

"Come on, Natsuki. We've been through tons of shit together. This shouldn't be any different, besides, we've got nothing to do, right Mikoto-chan?"

An energetic nod.

Natsuki looked away. There was a long pause before she spoke, "Well, Nao. I believe this is first time you've called me by my given name. I could get used to it."

Nao cackled, "You wish, mutt. You wish."

XXX

**A few months later, stopped by Toyama on the way to Kyoto.**

**Winter 1862, At Toyama.**

The trio headed southwards, leaving Akita for Kyoto. Nao cracked the kinks out of her neck as they settled down for the night in a small inn at the Toyama prefecture. They had spent days crossing the mountainous regions and they were glad to finally arrive in town for some good food to warm themselves up. Leaving their trusty steeds by the small stable to rest, they headed out in search of food.

"_Kami-nabe_!" Mikoto bubbled, sniffing the air excitedly at the heavenly aroma wafting from the little restaurant. Her stomach growled loudly, drawing a couple of amused looks from passersby, who gave a small smile at the young girl. "Please, Natsuki-kun, can we have it?"

"Sure," Natsuki shrugged as they were ushered in by a store assistant and quickly placed their orders to satisfy Mikoto's appetite. Nao and Natsuki watched as some of the customers gaped at the stack of bowls beside the small girl.

"To greedy cats," Nao raised her cup of warm _sake_.

"To greedy cats," Natsuki nodded, emptying her cup.

After their hearty meal, Mikoto had left citing she was exhausted from eating. Nao eyed the girl who was stumbling slightly as her eyelids drooped. She jogged after the girl, yelling back, "Mutt, now's your time to go out and have fun alone! Don't be such a grouch all the time!" She pointed left, "I think the red light district is that way!" Natsuki glared at the evil redhead, whose snickers echoed down the street. Embarrassed at the lewd stares the few girls who were along the street shot her way, she tightened the cloak around her shoulders and stalked off in the opposite direction.

She shuffled through the thin layer of snow that was falling slowly as she wandered around town aimlessly. There weren't many houses so far from the town center and she was about to turn back when her ears perked at the sound of a sudden cry from a woman which sounded as if it was on the next street. It was already pretty late at night. Nothing happening at this time of the night was good. She paused, contemplating her next course of action. A muted scream and the sound of a scuffle sent her sprinting off toward the sound.

She scanned the scene before her.

An unshaved man was hulking over a girl, landing kicks on her back as she curled herself up into a ball. Not noticing her presence, he picked the girl up, slapping her twice across the cheek and shoved her against the walls, "I need money, damn it!"

"Don't…h-h—have an-n-n-y," she wheezed through his grasp.

"You've been giving it all to that damn brother of yours and you think I don't know about it?" He dropped her on the floor before raining more blows on her.

"Hey," Natsuki called.

The man spun around, he eyed her slowly before sneering, "Get lost, kid. This is none of your business." He laughed before he grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her across, ignoring her cries as her back scraped the stone pavements. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the swordsman had appeared miraculously in front of him. "So, you're fast. But you can't do shit. She's my wife. I can do anything I want to her, so fuck off before I call the cops."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "Your wife?"

"As long as I can still get money out of her, yeah. When I'm done with her, I'll divorce her. As long as-" he stopped short when she slammed him against the floor, pressing her sheathed sword to his throat.

"Not if I can help it."

He struggled frantically, fearing for his life.

"Please. Let him go," the girl croaked suddenly.

Natsuki gazed at the girl kneeling on the floor.

The man crawled up, sneering triumphantly at Natsuki, "I'm gonna sponge off her as long as I want," he whispered to her before roughly picking the young woman up, leaving the quiet swordsman standing out in the snow.

XXX

The next night was snowing heavily and the travelers decided to stay in town till it passed. Nao had disappeared early in the morning, leaving a restless Mikoto with Natsuki. She was planning to spend her day quietly, sharpening her swords and maintaining her pistols. Mikoto, however, was soon perching herself at all angles in the room. Up the cupboard, on top of the tables, at the ledge of the balcony. Natsuki wondered if the cat girl was doing it on purpose to annoy her into taking her outside.

"Fine!" she slammed her hand on the desk, "We'll go out! I need to get some materials, anyway!"

"YAY!" Mikoto cheered, leaping toward her with outstretched arms.

Natsuki stepped away from the pounce with a growl, nudging the girl who had fell flat on her face after missing the tackle. "Oi. Do you want to go or not?"

As they sat by the table, Natsuki rested her head in the hands in boredom as Mikoto wolfed down another bowl. She yawned as she idly played with the small cup in her free hand. A group of rowdy drunks had occupied the next table and they were talking at the top of their voices, adding to her annoyance.

"Business has been so damn slow these days! Everyone's holed up at home!"

"Eh, didn't you just get a girl from the guy that runs the docks? You can put her out tonight!"

"Yeah, Yuuchi. Sold his wife because he was running into gambling debts," he shrugged his head, "Just her luck to get a horrible husband. I doubt he'll ever divorce her. She doesn't have the power to initiate a divorce either."

They called loudly for another round of sake as a brown haired boy stumbled into the shop. "Please! Let my onee-san go!" he begged, "I'll work for you instead! Please help me speak to madam!"

The men laughed loudly, clutching their pot bellies, "You, _Kuzo_? You wouldn't make shit! Your sister could be the next gold mine for us. I could get a half _koban_ for her a night."

"Get lost, you're spoiling the mood here." The lanky man sighed, waving his hand.

The boy continued his pleas, tugging at the hem of their kimonos. Patience worn thin, they stood up and cuffed him on the neck, "I've had enough of you!" He dropped him on the ground and kicked him in the stomach twice before huffing angrily as he stepped out of the shop.

Natsuki looked down at the whimpering boy, who was panting heavily. She set her cup down on the floor, in front of him. Mikoto had hopped off her bench and propped him up slightly. The boy clutched his chest and gulped down the cup of tea. "A-arigato." He wheezed.

"Let's go, Mikoto," Natsuki called as she stood up to leave.

"Swords, you have swords," the boy whispered. He gazed up, "Help me, please!"

Natsuki felt Mikoto tug her hand and she groaned inwardly. The _neko_ was just too nice for her own good. She didn't really see the point of it though. Situations like these were happening all across Japan. It wasn't her duty to head across the continent to be the hero for these damsels in distress. She had more pressing matters to attend to. The tug came again and she growled, looking into the innocent amber eyes. "Fine. Once. And the next time you go out, you're going with Nao." She huffed, "Let's see what he has to say."

Picking up the boy gruffly, they exited the store and she threw him on top of Duran. "Talk at your place."

"H-hai," he nodded shakily.

They galloped out of town, crossing several rice paddies with the workmen working the fields. As usual, Mikoto cheerfully waved. Arriving at a small shack, they dismounted and stepped in. The young boy bustled over the small fireplace located in the center. A series of bows were lined up against the shelves, finely lacquered and intricately designed with carvings. As he handed them a hot cup of tea, Natsuki asked, "You live here alone?"

He nodded, "After my onee-san got married. To that Tate Yuuchi," he grimaced. "Okaa-san married her off before she passed away, thinking he could take care of her. He runs the docks and takes care of the shipments coming in and out. But he turned out to be a gambler and an alcoholic." The boy clenched his fists tightly, "Recently, he sold onee-san to a brothel to pay off another gambling debt."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Help me free her! I will pay you!" He fumbled at his pouch and pushed it in Mikoto's hands. "Please!" he bowed.

Natsuki sighed, "You live in a dream world. This happens all the time." She paused, "Also, we're not for hire."

"But, Natsuki-kun…" Mikoto interrupted.

Natsuki raised her hand, "I'm only doing it as a favor for Mikoto here, but mostly for my sanity. So, give me your sister's name. I'll access the situation first. If it's too sticky or complex, I'd rather follow Mikoto around for another food journey."

The boy widened his eyes. He had a chance! "Arigato, samurai-san!" he bowed again.

XXX

"Mikoto, could you head back to the inn first? Bring Duran with you."

"Natsuki-kun, I want to come too."

She patted her young friend's short spiky hair, "Mikoto, you can't go where I'm headed. Go home and wait for Nao, alright? I won't be back tonight."

Mikoto hesitated. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," Natsuki said as she turned to walk off.

She strode past multiple call houses, ignoring invitations from their respective peddlers before she arrived at her destination. "Looking for Sayori," she told the madam.

"Ah, but she just went upstairs with someone. Why don't you pick from some of the others?" the lady gestured to a small room.

"No, Sayori." Natsuki replied, shoving two _kobans_ into the lady's hands.

The madam's face sparkled in delight at the generosity. "Kyo!" she barked, "Get Sayori down here now! Give that pig another girl." Beaming, she gestured Natsuki to a seat, "I'll get you the best house _sake_ for your enjoyment tonight. Would you like anything else? For your money, I can spare you Koko too." She pointed at a petite girl.

"Uh."Natsuki muttered, embarrassed, "No, arigato."

The madam chuckled, "Don't be shy. Have you been travelling? Here, have a drink to relax first." She poured a cup from the _sake_ that had just been served. "Don't worry, Sayori will take care of you tonight. Travelling samurais don't get much companionship, am I right?" she murmured as she inched closer.

"Uhm.." Natsuki shifted uncomfortably at the woman's closeness.

"Madam," a voice called out and Natsuki glanced up, thankful for the interjection. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at the girl before her, but chose to remain silent.

"Sayori! There you are. Quickly now, don't keep her waiting," the madam commanded as she led them upstairs, before sliding the doors to the room shut.

"It's you. What a coincidence," Sayori said, breaking the silence between them. She poured two cups and downed one in a single gulp. "Come now, let's get started." She disrobed with a tug of her _obi_, her loose kimono pooling at her feet.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Natsuki immediately turned her head in the other direction.

"Cute. But isn't this what you've come to a brothel for?"

"No. Your brother sent me, so please put your clothes back on. I'm not really used to talking to a naked woman."

"Takumi?" Sayori asked in disbelief, hastily pulling her clothes back on.

"I don't know, didn't ask for his name. A brown haired boy, about fifteen, I'd say."

"Ah! How is he?" Sayori asked eagerly, her eyes filled with concern.

"Got beaten up by the brothel guys. I'm doing this as a favor for a friend, so, since we've got all night, start by telling me your story."

Sayori looked down for a second, before replying, "My real name is Tokiha Mai. My brother Takumi was born with heart problems and my parents had passed on recently. Before okaa-san died, she betrothed me to a pretty well-to-do family. The son of the sea trading company by the docks. The man you met previously. She thought that he would be able to take care of both of us. But it turned out that he was a terrible gambler and a revolting alcoholic." She shook her head, "He never did a day of real work in his life, just squandering his parent's fortune. Soon, he found out I was making money by preparing bento sets for the children at school. It was supposed to be for Takumi's medicine, he was furious when he found out."

"That's when I met you?"

Mai nodded.

"So why didn't you let me settle it with him? You could have escaped that night. I wouldn't have stopped you."

"Because if I ever ran off, he would go after Takumi. I can't run away and let Takumi handle that stress alone."

"Right. Your brother got beat up for you, and you got beat up for your brother."

"He's my only family left. I love him more than anything in the world."

Natsuki didn't respond, but she did understand where Mai was coming from. She sat there, deep in thought with a distant look on her face. She jerked when she felt arms wrapping around her waist. "Arigato for going through the trouble, but this is the way it has to be." Mai whispered as she buried her head into her shoulders.

"Sayori-chan," a voice called softly, followed by a short rap on the door.

The young girl stirred, nuzzling the back facing her. She sat up silently; glancing back to make sure that the room's other occupant hadn't awoken. Silently, she pulled her robes back on her shoulders and re-tied her obi. She sat by the mirror and gave her hair a quick brush before moving back to the bed. "Arigato. I believe this is the last time I'll see you. Sayonara." Mai breathed before she shuffled out of the room.

Natsuki opened her eyes as soon as she heard the doors slide shut. She sat up, quickly throwing on her robes before exiting the room herself.

XXX

**The next morning.**

"Well, well, well. Look who's back," Nao drawled lazily as she ran her fingers through her messy bedhead.

Mikoto had sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nat-kun? What happened? Did you find out more information?"

"She was probably too exhausted from the multiple women. I always knew you were a horny dog."

Natsuki glared at the redhead, who gave her a sly grin. "But, what's happening? I go away for a day to the gambling dens and I come home to a blabbering Mikoto who tells me you went to a brothel!"

"I'm thinking of buying her."

"Woah! Was she that good?" Nao couldn't help but take a jab at her friend. Natsuki just had a way of putting her words in the weirdest ways possible. Nao attributed it to the fact that Natsuki's replies were never longer than ten words, but hey, at least it wasn't grunts and growls anymore.

"No!" Natsuki flushed immediately, "I-I just want to help her!"

"Sayori? You will help Takumi and Sayori?" Mikoto asked eagerly.

"Takumi and Mai, actually," Natsuki sighed. "Let me explain."

By the time Natsuki was done explaining, Nao's mouth had formed an O-shape. She waggled her eyebrows, "Ah, so you want me to get that guy to divorce her." Nao smirked and rubbed her hands in glee. She was going to have some fun tonight, finally.

Natsuki didn't bother asking what Nao had up her sleeves. She knew that the look Nao had on her face didn't spell anything good. "So, let's all meet there by sundown."

XXX

"Tate Yuuichi?" Nao asked innocently as she tapped the shoulder of the said man with bushy sideburns.

Tate turned, eying the young woman up and down. Satisfied, he replied, "Yeah, that's me."

Nao smiled seductively, "I've been looking all over for you! I heard you brought in new clothes from Sapporo?"

"Yeah, but they cost quite a bit," he replied.

She licked her lips slowly, "I'm short right now, but I really need them before I leave for Edo. Maybe I could offer something else in return?"

He looked interested and Nao went in for the kill. Grabbing him by the wrist, she pulled him into a small alley at the brink of the docks. Most of the workers had knocked off for the day, leaving them the place to themselves. Seeing they were alone, he quickly pressed her against the wall, fumbling slightly as he pushed her legs open with his thigh.

Nao watched as his face knotted as she pierced her claws deeper between his legs. It looked almost comical. "I need you to do something for me," she cooed into his ear.

XXX

"_Konbanwa,_ samurai-san. You brought friends this time?" the madam peered at the group before her. "This one is a little young, though?"

"I wish to redeem Sayori," Natsuki replied simply.

The madam laughed, "Samurai-san, I know you're taken with her, but do you know how much it costs to redeem a prostitute? Besides, she is married and bound to her husband."

Mikoto stepped forward with a chest in hand. She pulled a slip of paper from her kimono and handed both to the lady. The madam opened the chest and read the note. She looked up again at the unusual group before her. "You have a deal."

"Onee-san!" Takumi cried in relief as he spotted her stepping through the entrance. He had been standing by the horses as he was instructed to.

"Takumi! Takumi, oh, I've missed you." Mai gushed as she embraced her little brother.

Natsuki looked on at the small reunion, feeling a slight twinge. Sibling love, what she wouldn't give to see her baby sister again – but that was never possible again. Alyssa was gone, forever. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat. "Takumi. The bows, please."

"H-hai!" the boy stumbled back from his sister and took off three bows slung across his chest.

"Arigato, these are great," Natsuki remarked as she studied the bows, handing one each to her posse. Slinging it casually across her shoulder, she climbed on Duran, "Well, good luck, we'll be heading off today." Without waiting for an answer, she spurred Duran into a slow trot as she left Mikoto and Nao to bid their farewell.

"Kuga! Wait!"

Natsuki scowled as she turned around to find two newcomers on Nao's and Mikoto's horses. Nao shrugged, "They asked where we were going. Said they needed to get the hell outta here and start anew."

"Conveniently. Don't they have luggage or something?"

Takumi smiled sheepishly, "No, samurai-sama. I just wish to get out of this town and live with my sister before Tate comes searching for us."

Nao smiled devilishly, "Yeah, if he still can walk!" She tried again, "Come on, it's just to Kyoto!"

"…"

"Thank you, mutt!"

XXX

**After less than day's journey from departing Toyama.**

"Nao. I'm hungry," Mikoto whined for the hundredth time.

"I don't have any food left!" Nao almost screamed. "How can you be hungry? We just had breakfast two hours ago!"

Mikoto's stomach growled loudly in response.

"Ugh!" Nao nudged her horse, catching up to the blue-haired girl in front. "Nat-"

Natsuki had held up her hand, placing a finger on her lips. She closed her eyes for a while, before she replied, "I heard Mikoto. But I also hear a river. Come."

True to her word, they soon arrived at a river teeming with fish. Leaving her growing travelling posse up to their usual antics, Natsuki took a seat below a shady tree and tilted her straw hat downwards, closing her eyes. She awoke to soft footsteps and a person sitting down gently beside her. "Kuga-sama."

She nodded in response, "Are we ready to leave?"

Mai laughed, "No, I just came over to give you some food. Seems they're having fun bickering over food." Mai indicated to the three figures who were pouncing on each other, hollering about who gets the fish that was cooked by Mai.

"Ah, arigato." Natsuki propped her hat back and accepted the stick of grilled fish, taking a bite. "Hm, this is good."

There was a comfortable silence between them. Mai broke the silence, "Kuga-sama. I have yet to thank you properly for yesterday-"

"Thank Mikoto. Nao too. Wouldn't have happened without them." Natsuki interrupted.

Mai smiled, "You really love your family, don't you?"

Natsuki was about to reply that they weren't, when she paused, "Yeah. I guess."

"Would you let Takumi and I follow you? I could cook for everyone in return for your help."

"No," Natsuki replied curtly. It was already dangerous enough for Mikoto and Nao following her. If anything happened, more innocent people would be dragged down in her struggle against First District. She caught the sorrowful look in Mai's face and she added, "I would if my situation is different, but you would only end up in trouble with me."

"I understand," Mai smiled softly.

Natsuki sighed as she watched Mai get up and walk away towards the younger kids. Mikoto had pounced on Nao, who was angrily trying to keep the girl away with one hand, the other holding the prized fish. Takumi was squatting by the river, a wooden spear in hand, trying to dissuade them to stop fighting as he had caught more. When Mai had arrived, she yanked the two girls by the ears and sat them down on opposite sides of the fire, wagging her finger threateningly as she snatched the fish from Takumi and started to roast them over the fire. Natsuki rubbed her chin as she started to contemplate their options when they arrived in Kyoto.

XXX

**Spring 1863, along the main street of Kyoto.**

Shizuru had been wandering around the streets of Kyoto after accompanying her father, the _daimyo_ of Kyoto back from Edo after the _Sankin-Kotai, _which was an alternate year attendance required by the Shogun Tokugawa. Their family was excused most of the time due to their familial ties, but this year, her father had to discuss important matters with her uncle, the current Tokugawa.

She noticed a new shop along the street she frequented, with a delicious aroma drifting out of the windows. She walked into the shop to be greeted by a perky carrot-top and a shy boy with chestnut hair. "_Irasshaimase_!" both bowed and greeted her enthusiastically. Within five minutes, her piping bowl of soup and a small side dish had arrived. Shizuru soon found herself conversing with the bubbly pair and she started frequenting the place almost once every day, for good company and food.

XXX

**Autum 1863, along the main street of Kyoto. (Same time when Natsuki, Nao and Mikoto had just left for Osaka.)**

Less than a year later, the local _yazkuas_ were engaged in a battle for power. The local townsfolk had been the ones to suffer from the multitude of swordfights due to territorial battles. The shopkeepers were harassed every day for extra money to fund the conflict. Worried about her friends, Shizuru had made a trip down to make sure her friends were alright.

"Arigato, Shizuru-san for your concern, but we have it taken care of!" Mai beamed.

"Hai, Nao-san made sure of it," Takumi added on as he cleared the tables. He shuffled over, drying his hands on a small cloth. "Mikoto-chan and Natsuki-kun wouldn't have left if Nao-san hadn't settled it, ne onee-san?" he laughed heartily before mock whispering to Shizuru, "Onee-san has something going on with Mikoto-chan."

"Takumi!" Mai screeched at her brother who turned to her with a weak smile before scurrying off into the kitchens with the bowls.

"Mai-han, who are these people you speak of?" Shizuru inquired inquisitively, surprised that they could stop the _yazkuas _as it was a rather daunting task due to their sheer size and their leaders were blanketed with many layers of underlings. They had chosen to engage in a clan war when they knew that her father and the main army would be off for a state visit up North in Sapporo.

Mai smiled, "Shizuru-san, they are the ones that spared Takumi and I a horrible fate. This shop was set up by them, actually." As Mai explained, Shizuru sipped her tea, listening intently and utterly fascinated by the tales of the three wanderers.

"Ara. So Mikoto-chan had been the one who brought everyone together?" Shizuru asked when Mai finished speaking.

"Well, yes and no. I actually met Natsuki-kun before Mikoto-chan. I could imagine her surprise when she realized that by helping Mikoto-chan, she was actually helping me," Mai inhaled, "She could have left me there to my fate, and I was already prepared to lead the rest of my life there, but instead she came back. I couldn't really fathom why, though."

Mai continued, "Natsuki-kun actually has a kind heart. She doesn't look the part, you know, with her grumpiness and all, but I know she had her own difficulties in life. You can see it in her eyes. There's this glint of undeniable sorrow, she must have lost something. And she's barely a year younger than you, Shizuru-san." Mai sighed as she gestured around, "These were all set up by her. She did use Mikoto-chan to push it over to Takumi and me, but I have an inkling it was her decision. Strange isn't it," Mai mused, "For someone who does have many words, she has the loyalty of two of the strongest people I know. I wonder what they've been through together. I wish I could help her in the way she helped us, but I'm limited. I hope she finds someone someday who could."

"Ara, Mai-han," Shizuru hummed, "I sure would like to meet this Natsuki-kun of yours."

Mai chuckled, "Shizuru-san, you actually just missed her. They were here this morning, making sure everything was alright before they headed off to Osaka."

A large group of customers filed in and Mai sat up immediately, interrupting her musing. She left Shizuru with a profuse apology and scurried off to greet her customers energetically. Shizuru had dawdled around, idly savoring her beverage, speculating on when she would possibly meet the compelling strangers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

In light of recent reviews, I have edited the previous chapters with notes on the current timeline. I will refrain from skipping around time, apologies for causing confusion. I did want to try a different way of presenting the plot, but I tend to get carried away when writing and forgot that it might cause readers not to understand the timeline.

I would try to write the story in chronological order now. Thank you for your constructive criticisms, I hope it's more understandable now. I have also cut down the plot that I had originally in Nagasaki, so that it wouldn't create more confusion.

An early release! And, as mentioned earlier, here's some ShizNat. Please read and review if you have the time, so I could improve further and also to find out how readers like the story so far.

Cheers!

**Chapter 4**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Autum 1863, Just outside the Osaka Domain. (Same time where Shizuru had spoken to Mai about the trio).**

Nao was examining her claws as they brought their horses into a slow trot, at the city gates. There was a line snaking in front of the gates which were heavily guarded. Nao yawned out of sheer boredom. This was going to be a long day. She looked over at Natsuki who was busying herself with patting her beloved Duran's mane. She swore that crazy mutt was in love with Duran. Hell, Natsuki had never shown as much as a flicker of interest in anything; except inanimate objects. Nao raised her fingers up to count.

_Let's see, we have her kantanas. That's one. Pistols. That's two. Hmmm. Hairpin, that's three. _

"Stop being weird, what are you doing?" Natsuki growled. It was never a good thing when Nao was being weird.

"Oh, Kuga! I was just counting your true loves," Nao grinned.

"What?"

Nao turned to face Natsuki, wide-eyed in shock. "KUGA!" she bellowed, "You have found your one true love! One that lives and breathes!"

Natsuki glared at the redhead, wishing she could kill the girl right now.

"Next!" the guard hollered and the trio moved in front and passed through the gates.

"So, where are we going now?" Mikoto asked as she eyed a nearby store that was selling red bean soup.

"Yamada has arranged a meeting for us. Nao, can you cover it?" Natsuki asked without turning around.

"Of course! Secret meetings are my specialties!" Nao replied and bolted off without waiting for a response.

Natsuki frowned at the disappearing figure, "Come Mikoto, let's get a place to stay. We could get some food, if you want to."

Mikoto lowered her eyes, "I miss Mai's food."

"Ah. I'm sorry," Natsuki apologized, "That Nao and you have to come all the way with me."

"No, Nat-kun! I want to! It's just that Mai's food is different."

"How so, Mikoto?"

Mikoto blinked as her smooth forehead creased, "Mai puts a lot of effort into cooking for us! I can taste it in the food." Mikoto nodded to herself in affirmation, "Yup!"

Natsuki patted the girl's shoulder softly, "Okay, Mikoto, I will try to make this fast, so you can go back to Mai as soon as possible."

Mikoto pounced on the girl happily. This time, though, Natsuki didn't evade the _neko's_ affection, figuring she owed Mikoto that much.

XXX

The meeting location was relatively spartan, tatami mats lined the floor and a large, elongated axe was displayed prominently on a stand by the side of the room. There was a wooden table at the center, complete with cushions and a small tea set. A few guards were stationed by the doorway. Nao whistled loudly at one of them, earning herself a solid glare. The small house was a short distance away from the bustle of Osaka. It was relatively serene, complete with a Japanese garden and a koi pond just outside the main hall.

Taking their seats by a side of the table, Nao drummed her fingers impatiently. The doors slid open suddenly and a redhead burst in, startling the group in front of her. "Mikoto Minagi! Nao Yuuki! Natsuki Kuga!" she yelled, pointing a finger as she called their names. "Yamada said you have business with the Sugiura Clan! But first!"

The redhead grabbed the axe from its stand and swung it, slicing across the opposite side of the table. Nao hopped back, yelping, "What the hell! Kuga! This woman is nuts!" She brandished her claws, poised to attack. Mikoto had sprung up, sword at the ready and was cautiously eying her opponent's next move. She looked at Natsuki, who had landed a few feet away from her. Natsuki was studying the axe-wielding girl, trying to discern what exactly her intentions were. The attack didn't feel threatening; it bordered more on the lines of playful.

Before chaos could ensue, a brunette stepped in and swiftly dragged the redhead down to take a seat.

"Owwww, Yohko, it hurts!"

Yohko ignored her and turned to her guests, "Sorry about Midori. She tends to get quirky with new people. Now, what was it you were here to talk about?"

It turned out that the quirky woman was the head of the Sugiura clan. Deeply unsatisfied with the way the country was being run in recent years; the increasing inflation and the growing disequilibrium in society led Midori Sugiura to believe that the current Shogunate went against her staunch values of freedom and justice. After hearing Natsuki's tale, Midori slammed her hand angrily against the table, "This is exactly why! It's ridiculous to have such laws to persecute people! It just isn't right!" It took Yohko a good ten minutes and numerous pats on the shoulder to soothe the seething Midori.

Calming down, Midori revealed that she knew of the entity First District, however, it was enshrouded in secrecy and much of what Midori could offer was already known through Yamada.

"However, Kuga-san, my informants in Nagasaki did mention that there have been foreigners sneaking into Japan via Nagasaki. As you know, that port previously allowed foreigners. Perhaps it might lead you to some answers? It would be best to look around for additional sources of information," Midori said as they stepped out of the compound. She waved for the guards to follow Nao and Mikoto to retrieve their steeds.

Midori crossed her arms behind her back, "Kuga-san. I'm sorry for what happened with your family. Do let me know if you require any assistance from Yohko or me. We would certainly be glad to assist."

Natsuki gave her a small smile, "Arigato, Sugiura -san, I-"

She was cut short by a large shuriken flying toward Midori. The speed of the whirring blades were so fast that Natsuki barely had time to react, but instinctively, she shoved the older woman downwards to duck the sneak attack, narrowly missing the blade. Drawing her kantana, she frowned into the darkness, where the blade had made a full round and spun back where it came from.

"Sugiura -san, seems you have been getting better guards?" the voice chortled.

Midori cursed as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Samurai," the figure addressed Natsuki. "I suggest you back away now when you have the chance. We are just after this rebel, Midori Sugiura. We have information that she is working against the Shogunate."

Natsuki snorted in contempt.

The green-haired figure laughed, "Very well, then die, in the name of the Shogun." As soon as the words left her mouth, three more figures leapt from the trees, surrounding her and Midori. Natsuki snarled at the words, pushing Midori against the wall as she fended off attacks.

"Damn it," Midori muttered, pulling out a short dagger from her side, blocking a blow from the spiked gauntlets the assassins were sporting.

Outnumbered four to one, Natsuki pulled out her second kantana to deflect the flurry of fast attacks that were coming in all directions. Getting nowhere on the defensive, she subtly switched the grip on her swords, for the execution of _Kari no Okami __no mure. _It consisted of simultaneous, short, successive strikes that come from all sides in a swift motion, which usually left the receiver crippled. The attack replicated wolves on a hunt, where the primary objective was to weaken its prey for the kill. It was a complex attack to master and takes a toll on her stamina, but with Midori literally a sitting duck there with only a small dagger; she really didn't have a choice. She lowered her body slightly, positioning her blades to her front and pushed herself forward in a flash, making quick work of the goons.

Heaving slightly from the exertion, she wasn't given a chance to rest as the lone figure thrust a large halberd her way. Engaged in an all-out death match, neither relenting in their assault, the clash of steel reverberated through the empty compound, as both parried, countered, attacked and defended. So caught up in the spar that both failed to notice more figures running toward them. It wasn't until, "NAT-KUN!" Mikoto bellowed in the distance, sprinting toward them at breakneck speed, with her large sword dragging against the ground, causing sparks.

The girl smirked, "Sorry, samurai. I'd love to fight you again, but today you're not my target." She immediately released three hidden throwing daggers, sending them hurtling straight at the distracted Midori, who had glanced up at the figures sprinting toward them.

It was as if everything had begun to move in slow motion. Natsuki barely registered Yohko's cry of, "Midori!" before she moved in front of the redhead, who had widened her eyes in shock. The first blade clanged against her kantana, but the remaining two had found its mark.

She let out a short breath as she grimaced in pain, as she watch Yohko's eyes glaze with concern and love as she was racing toward Midori. _Hah, better me than her anyway_, she thought as she fell to her knees, two daggers embedded in her torso. _At least I could spare Yohko the pain of losing someone she loved._

Nao and Mikoto watched in horror as Natsuki collapsed to her knees, gripping onto her kantana which she had stabbed into the ground for support. Nao rushed beside her, trying to prop her up and slapped her on the face, not knowing what to do in a panic. "Fuck, Natsuki. Don't you dare close your damn eyes!"

She got a soft puff of air in response.

Furor had overcome Mikoto and she charged toward the aggressor, dragging her sword and landed blow after blow on the underhanded assassin. The assassin chuckled as she flipped herself away from the attacks, landing on Mikoto's large sword. Using the slight elevation, she catapulted herself up the walls and disappeared into the night.

Mikoto turned back around, letting out a frustrated snarl as she watched the blood pool beneath Natsuki. Yohko had already started to attend to the girl, ripping her sleeves of her kimono off to stop the bleeding. "Midori!" she barked, "Get a room ready. I need hot water and my kit. Hurry!"

Yohko turned to Nao, "Yuuki-san, I need you and Mikoto to carry Kuga-san in. Try not to move around too much because it will aggravate the wound." They nodded. There wasn't anything left to say. Everyone worked like clockwork.

As they heaved their friend's body into the room, Yohko started immediately, extracting the two blades out. Dipping her hands and her equipment in the hot water, she started sewing the gaping wounds close. Mikoto and Nao watched in awe as the doctor didn't pause, despite the pain of the scalding water. Fervently, she began her work through the night.

XXX

Natsuki sat up, clutching her side as a spasm of pain coursed through her gut. She stifled a grunt and glanced down at the bandages, trying to recollect on what landed her in this situation.

She vaguely recalled daggers and a crazy assassin.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she pushed her uncooperative body up and stumbled to the doors. There were voice coming from the main hall and she made her way toward it.

"Kuga!" she was greeted with a surprised Nao, who was engaged in conversation with Midori and Yohko. Mikoto was sitting cross-legged beside them and her face changed from surprise to ecstasy as she pounced into the arms of her friend.

Natsuki caught her with a wheeze, as she felt the familiar pain escalate into a sharp stab.

"Mikoto-chan!" Yohko scolded the naughty _neko_, "Kuga-san is still recuperating from the surgery!"

Mikoto turned to Natsuki, her eyes wide with horror, "Nat-kun! I'm sorry!"

"Ah, it's alright, Mikoto," Natsuki forced a small smile for the young friend amidst the pain, "How long have I been out?"

"About a week, those weren't slight wounds, Kuga-san," Yohko replied as Midori stepped up behind her.

"Kuga-san, please accept my humble thanks for your timely rescue," Midori nodded, her face somber, "Please allow Yohko to see to your wounds."

Natsuki arched a brow at the redheaded clan leader as Yohko led her away, "Sugiura -san, I prefer your lively demeanor."

As Yohko led her through the hallways, she suddenly spoke, "Kuga-san, arigato. I'm really indebted to you and it's just our first meeting, but you risked death for Midori. Why is that?"

Natsuki laughed as she recalled holding her mother's lifeless body, the stabbing ache in her heart still present after all this time, "Sensei, I have nothing left to lose; my loved ones are all dead. You love Sugiura -san, don't you; I could see it in your eyes that night. I wouldn't wish for you to go through the pain of holding your loved one, dead in your arms."

Yohko gently lay the girl down on the futon as she unwrapped the bandages to check on the wounds. "The stitches look like they will hold. Let me apply some medicine on it. It will sting a bit," she murmured, as tears slid down her cheek. When she didn't get a response, she looked up and found the younger girl with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling steadily. Yohko wiped her tears away and bowed, "Arigato, Kuga-kun. Truly."

**Autum 1864, At Nagasaki.**

They left Osaka for Nagasaki soon after, making a trip all the way down south to Nagasaki, to investigate on the information Midori had provided. The trip there had been a flop, with the growing unrest in the country; the Shogun had been especially stringent on security against foreigners, making it extremely challenging to get in contact with any. Natsuki apologized to Mikoto for the wasted trip which caused a delay in returning to Kyoto and set them home first. Sensing that she wasn't going to get anywhere as well, she decided to head back too. Little did she know that the little encounter with the ruby-eyed lady in the forest outside the city would change her life as she knew it.

XXX

**End Flashback from Chapter 1.**

**1865, At Mai's shop. **

A soft jingle of the wind chime snapped Natsuki's thoughts back to the present. She didn't bother looking up at the new arrivals to the shop, contented at remaining in her comfortable position.

"Natsuki! Here-!" Mai called as she plodded out of the kitchen, a bowl in her hands. She stopped short as she recognized the familiar face, "Oh! Shizuru-san! You're back in town!"

"Ara, Mai-han, yes, we've just arrived from Edo today. This is my first stop; I've missed your cooking." Shizuru replied with a light laugh.

"Oh, Shizuru-san, you're always teasing," Mai replied with a small grin of her own. "Ah! I want you to meet Natsuki!"

Natsuki stiffened when she heard her name, crossing her arms as she turned her head the other way in silent protest. She was comfortable where she was and she didn't see a need to meet Mai's random customers.

Shizuru gazed at the familiar figure before her, recognizing the dark blue haori and the straw hat. "Ara, is this the Natsuki that Mai talks about so much? It's so rare to finally see her, but it seems she is content with hiding herself away," Shizuru murmured, setting up the bait.

Natsuki growled, snapping her gaze up toward the source of the voice, once again, startled for the second time today by crimson reds.

Shizuru exhaled sharply, "Ara, ara. It appears I was right, it's you."

"Eh? Natsuki? You know Shizuru-san?" Mai asked.

"No. Met her just outside Kyoto."

"Ara, stranger-han is too modest," Shizuru turned to Mai. "She cut down a man who was about to attack me. But before I could get her name, she disappeared."

Mai laughed as she set Natsuki's bowl down, "Oh it's alright, Shizuru-san. Natsuki's always like that, before you can say something to her, she's running off."

"Hmm. Natsuki. The Natsuki? The one that helped you back at Toyama?" Shizuru questioned, placing a finger on her cheek.

"Hai! Takumi and I are just working here to cover our daily expenses and also to repay a debt. Ah, hang on Shizuru-san. I'll get your usual." Mai jogged off in a hurry.

Shizuru peered at the sullen girl, who had yet to shift from her slouched position. "Ara, does stranger-han not want to introduce herself to me? I would like to know the name of my savior, at least."

A short huff and a pause before a low voice mumbled, "Kuga."

"Ookini for the save, Kuga-han," Shizuru bowed politely with a small smile. "I'm Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino. Considering that you're the owner of my favorite store, I do not mind if you call me Shizuru."

"Uh okay," Natsuki swallowed, not really sure how to respond to the strangely social girl, "Uhm, you're from Kyoto?"

Shizuru nodded, "My extended family is back in Edo. But right now I'm back to finish up some business."

"Ah."

Shizuru gazed at the quiet girl, who had lowered her head again. It was rather endearing to watch. Just a while back, the ferocious fighter had slain her attacker so easily with such skill and precision. Too easily, in fact, and Shizuru wondered what kind of past this young girl carried on her shoulders. However, she stifled a giggle as she watched the girl before her fidget with her kantanas, clearly unsure on how to carry on the conversation. Shizuru decided to help the girl. "Kuga-han, would you let me accompany you to the festivals as gratitude for saving my life?"

Natsuki tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

"Ara, we have many festivals in Kyoto this month. I would be honored if Kuga-han were to agree." Shizuru flashed her sweetest smile.

Natsuki scratched her head absently; she couldn't really recall what festivals there were because they never held any significance for her. She was barely in town for more than a week before she moved off. She studied the elegant woman in front of her, her sharp features accentuated with that charming smile. Natsuki shrugged inwardly, she didn't see any harm with going to a festival. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

XXX

**The next day:**

The streets of Kyoto were abuzz with life as vendors lined it with little makeshift stores of colorful tents. Rows of elaborate ceramics were set out for display, ranging from small sake cups to large pots. According to Shizuru, it was the _Touki-matsuri, _a pottery fair held at Kyoto annually. Natsuki had followed Shizuru around in fascination as they wandered the streets.

Shizuru had donned a light pink _yukata_ tonight, choosing to pin her shoulder length hair into a neat bun with a flowered hairpin. In accompaniment, she had accessorized with a small lavender pouch and a matching _obi_. Natsuki met Shizuru at the restaurant, dressed in her typical clothes, but she chose to do away with the straw hat today, leaving her hair in her usual, casual low ponytail.

Shizuru lifted a small bowl she had purchased earlier, "See here, this one is from the _Kiyomizu_, a district in Kyoto." She picked up another bowl that was at the store they stopped at. "Can you see the difference?"

Natsuki squinted hard at the bowls in Shizuru's hand, trying her best to discern the differences.

Shizuru giggled and picked up Natsuki's hands, tracing them over the bowls, "See, can you feel it? The clay used are different, you can feel it in the texture. Also the paint used to decorate the ceramic are different," Shizuru said, her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Ah? Okay," Natsuki nodded as she knitted her brows as she took the bowls from Shizuru, holding them up and tried her hardest to glare the differences out of the bowls. She almost leapt three feet high when Shizuru broke her concentration by suddenly clutching onto her right arm, her breasts pressing against Natsuki.

"You will get wrinkles on your face like that," Shizuru tittered at the girl who had turned a startling shade of red at the sudden contact

"Ah, s-sorry," Natsuki stammered.

"Come, we still have an entire street to go," Shizuru tugged Natsuki lightly. Natsuki didn't bother arguing with the woman, she swallowed hard and gripped her kantanas tightly with her left hand. It was really distracting to have a beautiful woman latched on your arm, much less with her ample bosom pressing against it.

"Kuga-han, I have to go get something for my friends, would you like to rest here for a while?" Shizuru asked as she spotted something she figured Yukino would like.

Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly, "I'll wait here."

As Shizuru disappeared in the crowd, Natsuki found herself a small space by the bustling street and crossed her arms, contented to be away from the crowd for a little while. She glanced around the shops, noticing one that had a small crowd gathered around it. Curiosity piqued, she sauntered toward it and took a quick peek. At the center of the crowd was a man who was painting ceramics. She looked around at his works, pretty impressed_. Maybe I could get one for Shizuru_, she thought. _She seemed really interested in all these little ceramic teacups and this would be something different._ "Hey," she called out at artist, who stopped painting, peering up at her.

"Kuga-han!" Shizuru beckoned at the girl leaning against the wall in a small corner.

Natsuki's face lit in recognition at the voice and she spotted Shizuru a short distance away. She gave her a small smile and started toward the woman. Shizuru habitually clutched Natsuki's offered arm, as she produced the wares she had just purchased for Yukino. She paused momentarily by a small store, peering inside quickly before she started to continue walking. The shop was selling _Shojin Ryoi_, the local specialty of Kyoto that was mostly made out of tofu and vegetables in soup. She figured her swordsman wasn't much of a tofu person, so she decided against walking in, figuring she could have it any other day. To her surprise, she felt a hand pulling her back.

Natsuki mumbled something incoherent.

"Kuga-han?"

"We can eat here," Natsuki repeated, louder this time.

Shizuru blinked in surprise at the attentiveness of her companion, "No, Kuga-san. I'll prefer to follow you. I've promised to accompany you for the day."

"We can eat here," Natsuki repeated, giving Shizuru's hand a short tug.

Shizuru grasped her arm a little tighter, finding a comfortable spot to cuddle against in her sinewy shoulder, "Ookini, Kuga-han."

Ushered to a small table located in the corner, they took their seats. Shizuru ordered herself a set meal, coupled with her favorite green tea. Natsuki had opted for tofu with _mentaiko_ and her usual sake. Natsuki watched as the graceful brunette picked up the teacup, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ears and took a small sip. Shizuru brightened at the taste of her hometown's tea, her lips pulled into an alluring smile. Natsuki felt her lips twitch upwards at the sight – who knew green tea could bring about such a reaction!

"So, Kuga-san, what brings you to Kyoto?"

"Short visit," Natsuki replied simply.

"Ara, visiting Mai-han and Takumi-kun?"

"Yeah.

Shizuru smiled as she peeped at the girl across the table, who was studying the menu intently. Her demeanor had certainly lived up to what Mai described. At first glance, the girl came across as surly and sour. She barely spoke and even when she did, it barely consisted of a sentence. Though Shizuru could tell Natsuki had barely spent any effort in maintaining appearances, the girl was quite an eyeful in itself. Her long cobalt mane was tied in a casual ponytail, almost matching the hue of her outfit, which were mostly navy-colored with a thin strip of grey along the edges. Her katanas were slung neatly at her left hip covered with a dark sheath. Her overall dark outfit contrasted sharply with the pale, almost whitish skin. Shizuru then remembered what drew her breath the first time they had met at the outskirts of Kyoto.

The forest green irisis. _Ah, Mai was right. There was something that lurked underneath beneath those sharp colors. Was it malice? Revenge? Contempt? Coldness?_ Loneliness? Shizuru couldn't figure out what was it that she found so enthralling about the girl. Still holding onto her teacup and lost in her train of thought, Shizuru was slightly startled at the sudden movement across the table. Natsuki pulled out a brown paper package and shoved it across the table. "Here. For you."

Mystified, Shizuru tipped her head to the side, "What's this?"

"Open it," came the usual clipped response.

Shizuru's eyebrows shot up in delight as she lifted the pair of ceramic cups. It was a striking shade of royal blue, accented with patterned horizontal strips of soft white. The base and top were a deep brown, leading to a slow gradient of green within the smooth cup interior. She turned one cup around, smiling at the deft brushstrokes with her name on it. "Ara, Kuga-san, where did you get this? I was with you the entire day and I didn't see you at any shops." Shizuru asked curiously.

"Just, when you went away," Natsuki replied, scratching her head, "You don't like it?"

"Of course I do! I was just puzzled! How did you guess I'd like teacups?"

Natsuki snorted at the question. "Hah, Fujino-san, you were looking at them all day. I would be a _baka_ not to notice."

Shizuru laughed heartily at the direct response, amused at the bluntness. _Yes_, Shizuru had come to a conclusion that night; _Natsuki Kuga was certainly like no other swordsman that she had met. _Shizuru had her fair share of meeting other samurais, most of them seeking her hand in marriage. Her skill in wielding the naginata and the fact that she was the daughter of the daimyo just increased the allure of it.The arrogant samurais had marched right in; exhibiting their skill and wealth with such pompousness that Shizuru felt it was utterly revolting. Natsuki was extremely considerate, from the choice of restaurants to the teacup, and she barely knew the girl for less than a day! Shizuru decided that she could do with this refreshing change.

As they strolled back in the cool night breeze, Shizuru gently squeezed the hand before letting it go as they bid farewell outside Mai's. "Ookini, Kuga-san. I hope you enjoyed your day."

"Natsuki, you can call me Natsuki."

Shizuru smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she turned around to leave.

XXX

**A day after the festival:**

Mikoto, Nao and Natsuki were lazing by the garden of the little residence they purchased when they first arrived in Kyoto. They had chosen one that wasn't particularly extravagant, but was sizeable enough for all of them to live comfortably. There was a large backyard, enough for Natsuki and Mikoto to practice daily. For Mai and Takumi, it was truly heaven. There was a sprawling kitchen, complete with large charcoal stoves where they would happily spend her nights cooking up a storm.

"Argghh!" Natsuki grit her teeth in frustration as Nao started to badger her again. Nao had made it a personal mission to question the annoyed Natsuki incessantly on where she had been yesterday. She wanted an answer no matter what. Besides, she was bored and this was really entertaining.

They were interrupted when Takumi and Mai walked through the gates, bags of food in hand. Natsuki took the opportunity when Nao was distracted and disappeared from sight. Mikoto eagerly dashed over to help Mai, who smiled gratefully in thanks. Mikoto peered curiously into the bags, "That's a lot of food, Mai!"

"Hai, Mikoto-chan, I invited a guest over tonight."

"Guest?" Mikoto asked, quite surprised. They never had guests over, she wasn't sure if Natsuki would take too kindly to random people walking around their house. "Who is coming?"

"Oh, I invited one of my friends who came back to town recently. Don't worry, Natsuki-kun knows her as well. If you see her, could you let her know Shizuru-san is coming over tonight?"

"Mhhm! Okay!" Mikoto grinned at her beloved chef and skipped off, searching for Natsuki. She didn't manage to, however, as the girl had been trying to avoid Nao couldn't be found.

XXX

**A few hours later: **

As the sun started to set in the horizon, Natsuki slowly examined her swords. She had decided to hide from the irritating Nao in a small pavilion she had found, hidden from sight, a distance away from their house. The rest of the afternoon had been spent sharpening her blades and she was glad for the time alone. She swung the katanas, cleanly slicing through a tree. Satisfied with the result, she started to pack up and head home for dinner.

She stepped through the gates of their estate and heard Nao's sharp laugh echoing through the gardens. Hoping the girl had forgotten about this afternoon, which she doubted, she prepared herself and slid the doors open.

"Ara? Natsuki-kun?"

Natsuki gaped at the woman seated in front of her. Shizuru was dressed in a light green kimono today and chose to let her hair fall freely instead of a bun she had sported last night. Her eyes danced with delight as her interesting swordsman stepped in through the doors. Nao was lazing on the floor beside her casually.

Nao sat up, sniggering, "Natsuki-kun?! Woah, how come you're on a first name basis? Could it be that you were out with Fujino-san last night?"

"I.." Natsuki spluttered, remembering the peck on her cheek last night.

"Don't worry, Nat-kun, I won't tell anyone your little secret! Just tell me!" Nao cackled evilly, clearly enjoying every minute of tormenting her friend.

"Shizuru-san! Sorry for the wait, Takumi and Mikoto are bringing the food in!" Mai interrupted, as she nudged the doors open, "Ah, Natsuki-kun, arigato," she gave the girl a smile of thanks as Natsuki helped her with the trays she had in hand.

"I'll go help them with the rest," Natsuki mumbled, making another escape.

Nao turned to Shizuru with a broad grin on her face, "You went out with mutt last night? It's so damn obvious, that mutt can't hide anything!" She pulled herself closer, placing both hands in front, "So, where did you go?"

"Ara, Yuuki-san, you should ask Natsuki-kun yourself, yes? It's up to her on what she wishes to share," Shizuru replied in her lilting voice.

Mai was watching the entire scene before her in confusion. Bewildered, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"That mutt went on a date with Fujino yesterday!"

"What! When?" Mai widened her eyes in shock.

"Shut up, Nao!" Natsuki hissed as she returned with Mikoto and Takumi.

"The more secretive you are the more I'm gonna pry the information out of you! So, what did you do, mutt? Did you hold hands? Did you kiss her?" Nao gasped, "Have you slept with her already?!"

WHACK!

"OWWWW!" Nao yelped, clutching her head as a rice bowl found itself on her forehead. Natsuki gloated, a wicked smirk on her face. "Why you-" Nao seethed as she flexed her fingers, sending her darts flying across. Natsuki had crouched down, blocking the attack with her katana, a triumphant look on her face. They were ready to go at it again when Mai screamed.

"Stop it!" She angrily yanked Nao's ear. Mikoto and Takumi were trying to restrain the struggling Natsuki.

"H-hey! Why are you siding her!" Nao protested.

"Because you started it! Stop goading her!"

Shizuru, who had been sitting by the sidelines, watching in amazement at the enthusiastic group before her, let out a short breath. "Ara, ara."

Everyone in the room spun around.

"Shizuru-san! So sorry for the mess!" Takumi immediately apologized, as he scooped up the spilt rice grains.

Shizuru giggled in response as she got up to assist him with the mess, "Ara, it's quite alright, Takumi-kun. Are dinners here always this interesting?"

"Actually, this is the first time Natsuki-kun has been accused by Nao of kissing anyone. So, rice bowl flinging is actually new. Other times they just bicker. It's their way of showing affection for one another, you know." Takumi answered honestly.

Two pairs of green eyes glared at him and he meekly ducked behind Mai. She cleared her throat before shooting a glare at the two troublemakers as a sign of warning, "Now, let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

Hi all, thank you very much for the reviews, I apologize if some parts are odd, but as much as possible I'm trying to stick to the historical facts as well as the anime. This chapter is pretty slow, as it'll stretch quite long if I were to develop the plot further, so please bear with it.

In response to TweekinTinkaToy: Actually, the group isn't aware that Shizuru's the daimyo's daughter. Likewise, Shizuru does not know about Natsuki's past. I'm actually expanding about it in this chapter (Hopefully it makes sense)

I did consider what you have brought up, thus I tried to make the timeline so that the shop was set up in Spring 1863, after which they departed for Osaka soon after. They are rarely in town and they aren't the kind to be bothered about the lord of the land.

For Mai and Takumi, they are pretty much busy running the store and taking care of the residence when their friends are off. Also, as we all know, Shizuru is extremely good at keeping secrets. Hopefully it answers your queries.

To Guest: Thanks for pointing it out, I have amended the timeline in chapter 1.

As usual, please read and review, let me know what you think! Cheers!

**Chapter 5**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Autum 1865, in Kyoto, a day after the chaotic dinner**

It was a blistery morning and Duran was getting restless from the heat. He let out a loud whinny, hoping that his beloved master would hear him from the residences. He snorted unhappily, stamping his hooves into the ground and flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Duran!" a familiar voice called. His ears perked up in recognition and he whinnied in delight again, louder this time. It was time for his weekly sprint and he was looking forward to it, as well as breakfast. He wondered what delectable delights Natsuki would bring him for breakfast today. Apples? Carrots?

He caught sight of her as she emerged from the main hall. He was about to kick up his front hooves in his usual greeting, when another unfamiliar figure emerged with his master. The strange girl didn't smell like anyone he knew. The girl had grasped onto his master's hand for support as she daintily stepped off the elevated platform. What was worse was that his dearest master hadn't snarled at the girl like she usually would, but instead wrapped an arm around the brunette to further assist her! Duran shook his head, letting out a grunt of confusion.

"Duran. Hey, how're you doing? Time for our ride eh, I know you're dying to get out." Natsuki flashed a rare smile at her midnight steed, as she patted his snout. She tossed the apple she was holding onto up in the air, "Catch, Duran!" He was all too happy to comply, easily doing a short hop and caught it in mid-air.

"Shizuru, this is Duran," Natsuki nodded for the girl to come forward. "Don't worry, Duran is, uh, friendly."

Shizuru glanced at the large beast. It was much taller than other horses and she was certain that this one was not from Kyoto. It had broad, muscular shoulders and she was sure it was capable of sprinting far and fast. She could see why Natsuki had picked this horse, though. It behaved exactly like her. Duran had finished his treat and was eying her warily, unconsciously taking small steps backward. He huffed, looking at Natsuki, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay, Duran," Natsuki soothed, "Shizuru's a friend." As Duran visibly relaxed, Natsuki reached back and grasped Shizuru's hand. She stepped behind Shizuru, guiding her hand toward Duran and gently stroked his dark fur. When Duran relaxed into the touch, Natsuki tilted her head down and smiled at the woman whose back was leaning on her shoulder.

"Natsuki, could I have another-" Shizuru turned her head around, but was interrupted as her nose brushed against Natsuki's. She inhaled sharply at their closeness, "Apple?"

Natsuki immediately released her hold on Shizuru, realizing that she had been practically cradling the girl. She backed away, mumbling an apology. Beet-red from embarrassment, she quickly pushed an apple into Shizuru's hand. Duran disrupted the awkward moment by neighing heartily at Shizuru, nudging her with his snout for the treat. Shizuru giggled as he snorted against her neck, "Ara, it seems Duran-han loves the apples, ne Natsuki?"

"Mhhm, actually he ignores people he meets for the first time. He will bite when he doesn't like you. But he ate the apples you gave him, so he likes you, I think," Natsuki reassured Shizuru as she fiddled with her leather stirrups.

"Ara, Duran-han is like Natsuki-kun, no?" Shizuru laughed.

Natsuki looked up as she was fastening the saddle, puzzled by her words.

"Natsuki ignores people she meets for the first time too. Does Natsuki not remember the first time we met at the restaurant?" Shizuru smiled inwardly as she recalled the grouchy girl's countenance that day.

"Hmmph."

"Ara, Duran-han, Natsuki-kun sounds like you now," Shizuru shook her head as she addressed the horse, who had nuzzled her shoulder.

Natsuki shot her a pointed look, to which Shizuru merely chuckled in response, "I wonder if Natsuki would eat an apple if I feed her?"

"No," came the standard one word reply.

Shizuru creased her brow, looking forlorn, "Does that mean Natsuki does not like me?" She pulled her lips into a pout and peered at Natsuki with a hint of tears lining her eyes.

"What? No, I- are you crying, Shizuru?" Natsuki widened her eyes in shock, dropping the leather straps in hand.

"Natsuki, ikezu," Shizuru sniffled as she turned her back to Natsuki, "Even if you do not like a woman, you should not say it so directly."

"N-no! I did not mean that!" the dark-haired girl blurted out, quite flustered that Shizuru was crying because of her, "I like you, really. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't ask you out for a ride with Duran! I never let anyone else come with me before. I mean, you really made my day yesterday at the festival. I really felt happy with you. You can ask Mai or Nao, no one's really able to make my mood better!" Natsuki blabbered, "And what I meant was that I can eat the apple myself, I don't need you to, uh, feed me." Natsuki paused at the end, scratching her head to wonder if her sudden onslaught of words made any sense. This was certainly new, her sudden change in speech patterns.

Shizuru didn't respond, but Natsuki could see that she was suppressing sobs as her chest was heaving slightly. Little did she know the brunette was actually gasping at the quite impressive, yet heartfelt confession she had just heard.

"Okay, I will let you feed me an apple now?" she offered finally.

Shizuru grinned, "Ookini, Natsuki, but I will save that offer for later."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the girl, finding no trace of tears on her flawless face. She figured she had been played. Scowling, she decided not to argue – who knew what other strange tricks Shizuru might pull next! Natsuki thought as she shook her head. She extended her hand to support Shizuru as she climbed on top of Duran, perching herself aside of him. After checking through a small bag and making sure they would have enough sustenance for the trip, Natsuki hoisted herself up, grabbing the reins and they trotted off. As they moved away from town, the paths became less crowded and they picked up speed. Soon, Duran was galloping through the plains, the wind in his mane and his hooves pounding against the ground. He was extremely satisfied that day.

XXX

Natsuki crossed her hands behind her head as she leaned against a large tree. She watched as Shizuru patted the horse on the back as he was grazing. He neighed, turning around to give her a short lick. Natsuki smiled as she closed her eyes and tipped her straw hat forward to cover her face. She heard a soft rustle of footsteps soon after. She didn't bother to respond, recognizing the familiar floral scent of Shizuru and let herself drift off to sleep.

Shizuru let out a soft sigh as she stood beneath the tree, admiring the crystalline lake before her. She tucked her legs sideways and sat beside the sleeping girl. She took a sip of water from the small pouch inside Natsuki's bag, which she had dropped beside her. A gust of wind caressed her brown locks and she casually ran her fingers through her hair, before leaning against the tree. Natsuki had told her she found this place just before she left for Osaka. They had ridden across the plains, making their way up a hill, where they had stopped by a grass covered cliff overlooking the vast lake. A lone tree stood at the center of the cliff, providing ample shade for resting. Shizuru closed her eyes, contented. The place Natsuki had brought them was so serene; it was perfect for spending a day out.

Natsuki opened an eye as she felt a small bump against her shoulder. She saw Shizuru sitting with her legs crossed to the side, her eyes closed and her head drooping against her shoulder. Natsuki yawned, adjusting her arm and gently laid the sleeping beauty in a more comfortable position on her lap. She spotted Duran a distance away as she took in the landscape in front of her. For once in her hectic life, she found her raging emotions reined in and she lay there in quiet tranquility.

XXX

"Ne, Natsuki-kun, what're you doing tomorrow?" Shizuru asked as they were on their way back home.

"Training," Natsuki replied. She glanced at the girl in front of her, "Why?"

"Ara, I thought I could bring Natsuki to meet some of my friends."

"Oh," Natsuki paused, "Sorry, but I promised Mikoto."

Shizuru smiled, laying her head on the rider's shoulder, "It's alright, Natsuki, some other time, ne?"

Natsuki dropped Shizuru off by the main street, "You sure you don't want me to send you home? Duran would be fine."

"Ara, ookini for your concern, Natsuki, but I'm sure Duran is tired from today. Besides, it's still early and I could use a slow walk home," Shizuru smiled.

"Ah, okay," Natsuki mumbled awkwardly, "See you, Shizuru," she nodded a goodbye as she turned Duran around and galloped off.

XXX

Shizuru awoke early the next morning, sliding the doors open to her empty main hall. She pulled out her tea set and started brewing a pot of hot water. Humming, she walked back to her room and retrieved the brown package Natsuki had presented to her on their first date. Unconsciously smiling, she unwrapped it and set the cup down, busying herself with the preparations.

"Bubuzuke!" she glanced up at the familiar loud voice.

"Ara! Haruka-han! What a pleasant surprise, please, join me for tea," She motioned to the fuming girl who had stomped into the room.

"Oh! Don't you go drinking tea again, you addict! Where the hell have you been?" Haruka fumed, pointing a finger.

Yukino hurried in, grabbing Haruka's hand and apologized. Shizuru brushed it off with a laugh, "Haruka-han, I figured you be able to get everything under control. My apologies."

Haruka crossed her arms defiantly, "Of course everything is under control! Otherwise my name would not be Haruka Suzushiro!"

Shizuru smiled, "Ookini Haruka-han, I knew I could count on you. Now would you join me for some tea?"

Haruka snorted and sat down heavily, still crossing her arms.

Yukino sighed at her friends, it seemed like Haruka had been duped by their elegant friend again. Shizuru was always good at that, it seemed that she had a way of making people bend to her will with a mere flutter of an eyelash. To everyone, Shizuru seemed to have everything one could want; the power, the status, the looks and the wealth. She had exceptional skills in wielding her naginata as well as being equally fluent in other traditional arts, making her very much sought after by prestigious samurai families looking for a fine wife. Who wouldn't want to be Shizuru Fujino?

However, Haruku and Yukino knew better. Being childhood friends, though they've never seen her smile falter, they could feel the loneliness emanating from the girl. She rejected each and every suitor for she knew what they were after. She was so used to being perpetually being idolized that she never got to know anyone on a personal level without them having ulterior motives for getting close to her. As they grew older, Shizuru started to sneak off and maintained low a profile whenever possible. Haruka and Yukino never complained as they understood their friend's dilemma, besides, it allowed them to spend time together and they sure as hell didn't mind that.

Shizuru didn't shrink from her responsibilities though. Recently, due to the forced opening of towards the West, anti-western sentiments fueled attacks on foreigners. Desperate not to antagonize the western nation and risk an attack on the Dutch gold inbound for Kyoto, the Shogun had requested for the assistance from the daimyo of Kyoto for an escort. So when her father and requested her assistance for an escort, Shizuru obliged. Haruka readily volunteered herself, citing that she was bored and ready for an adventure, but Yukino knew that one of the reasons was that she was actually concerned for Shizuru.

Yukino watched the interaction between the two girls. It was quite amazing that two of them had such different characters, but yet had forged such strong ties of friendship; not that Haruka would openly admit it, though. Yukino smiled genuinely as she accepted an offered cup of tea from Shizuru, hoping that someday her friend would find what she was truly looking for. She had found it in Haruka and she hoped that one day, Shizuru would too.

XXX

Yukino and Haruka took their leave after a while, leaving Shizuru alone in her estate. She had expressed her apologies to both of her friends for picking up her responsibility, but they brushed her off. As she sat by the mirror, brushing her hair, she wondered what her little dark-haired samurai was doing. She felt strangely lonely without the other girl's companionship, even if it was just yesterday since she had met her. Her eyes sparkled as she thought of a perfect way to visit the girl – delivering her a homemade bento. Making up her mind, she hurriedly set her brush down and hustled to the kitchen, ready to cook up a storm.

It was just about noon when Shizuru was finally done. She stepped back and admired her handiwork, before taking a quick bath and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Smiling to herself, she made her way to Natsuki's residence.

"Nat-su-ki!" she called out as she entered through the gates. Not getting a response, she made her way inside and through the hall, the bento sets still clutched in her hands. Shizuru peeped out of the door leading to the backyard, spotting the familiar figure executing her training routine with her glistening blades.

As Natsuki alternated between the different stances, she spun, whirled and leapt, performing a waltz in perfect synchronization with her katanas. All Shizuru could hear was the soft swoosh of the weapon as Natsuki wielded it with such skill, it seemed like an extension of her arm. Shizuru watched in fascination as the girl catapulted herself off the walls, sending her body forward with a quick spin to increase the velocity of the attack. Moves like these were never taught in a dojo, Shizuru knew. The girl certainly showed flair in swordsmanship and Shizuru was sure; with her uncanny speed and knowledge of how to manipulate the environment around her; Natsuki would be quite the force to be reckoned with on the battlefields.

Of course, Shizuru had taken to Natsuki the first time because of her candidness and consideration. Additionally, there was always that element of surprise that left Shizuru always feeling blown away, like the surprise Natsuki pulled with the gift of teacups. This time, the girl definitely did not disappoint as well. Shizuru arched a brow in slight amazement as Natsuki swiftly pulled out a pistol with her left hand and fired two shots at a nearby straw pile, hitting them dead center. She then moved on to follow up with a complex combination of offense and defense with both gun and sword, flipping the guns and twirling the blades, before she stopped at the finishing move.

Shizuru was about to clap for the amazing display her handsome little swordsman displayed, when Natsuki suddenly collapsed on her knees, clutching her side as she dropped her pistol. The grip on her katana turned her other hand deathly white as she clenched hard on the handle, trying to bear with the sharp pain. Natsuki knew it would pass soon, just overexertion on her part; she had been training since morning with Mikoto and didn't bother to stop after Mikoto had left for lunch with Mai. She did have short relapses, due to the severity of the wound previously and also because she did not exactly let it heal properly after Osaka.

Natsuki heard a loud crack and she glanced up from her prone position before a pang of pain jolted through her again. The beautiful chestnut haired girl had dropped the bento she had in her hands with a sharp cry of "Natsuki!" Hurrying over as quickly as she could in her kimono, she fell to her knees beside the raven haired swordsman, supporting her weight. She leant Natskui's body against herself and set her down on the ground gently. Shizuru dabbed the beads of perspiration off with the sleeve of her kimono and cupped Natsuki's face, "Natsuki, are you alright? Don't worry, I'm here," She asked worriedly, as she looked into the dark green orbs.

"Hey, Shizuru, what're you doing here?" Natsuki offered her a weak grin through her clenched teeth.

"That's not answering the question, Natsuki," Shizuru replied sternly. "What happened? You were doing fine when you suddenly collapsed."

Natsuki exhaled as she leaned on Shizuru's frame. The pain was dissipating to a dull, bearable throb. "Old injury, it's nothing, don't worry. I probably just overworked myself." She started to push herself up, as she sheathed her blade and tucked her pistols back. Shizuru wrapped an arm around Natsuki and gently supported her as she hobbled to the main hall.

"Natsuki, let me go prepare a cup of tea for you, please wait here."

Natsuki nodded as she rubbed her sore side when Shizuru disappeared. She propped her head up with hands on the _chabudai_, spotting the bento box on the floor. The cover had come off, spilling a slight bit of its contents out on the floor, but it still looked tantalizing and her stomach rumbled in protest.

"Ara, it seems Natsuki is hungry?" Shizuru's said as she sat beside Natsuki, passing the cup of tea over the table. She pouted at the bento box and let out a soft sigh, "And I was hoping to bring Natsuki lunch. So tell me, what time did Natsuki start training?"

"Uhm, since Mai and Takumi started to prepare for the day, I think. Why?"

"That's before sunrise, yes?" Shizuru replied, "Does Natsuki know what time it is now?"

Natsuki furrowed her brow and peeked outside, "I'd say sometime past noon? Why?" she asked again, but slight more wary now. Shizuru's smile maintained but the vibes she was emitting was downright ominous. She unconsciously gulped, wondering what she had done.

"Natsuki obviously doesn't know her limit, training for almost eight hours straight. Does Natsuki know that she scared me to death, collapsing like that?"

Natsuki was unsure of what to say and do. She never had anyone fussing over her like that after so many years. She creased her brows, responding the only way she knew how to; with an unceremonious, "Hah?"

Shizuru pouted at the blunt response. She really couldn't stay angry at such cuteness for long. Sighing in defeat, she got up and brushed a stray strand of hair on her baffled companion's face, earning herself a short stutter and a full-fledged flush. "Natsuki-kun, I'm going to see what Mai has in the kitchen and make something for you," Shizuru said as she bent down to clean up the strewn bento box, "But don't think you're off the hook yet. I'll think of ways to make you remember not to overexert yourself again," Shizuru called over her shoulder as she walked off to the kitchen.

Natsuki widened her eyes as she caught a glimpse of that devilish look. She couldn't fathom what Shizuru would possibly do to her. But then again, she did cause the poor girl distress and Shizuru had come with good intentions of providing lunch for her. She shrugged. What Shizuru had up her sleeves couldn't be so bad, right? The girl had been such a refined date during the festival, a tad bit open with her touches, but not that she minded. She did find herself quite drawn by the brunette, though she would never admit it, especially if Nao was around. When she first laid eyes on those stunning crimson reds, she saw a flicker of loneliness amidst the swirling emotions. The girl always carried a smile, but Natsuki knew a façade when she saw one and Shizuru's eyes gave the girl away. Natsuki wondered if anyone else could see it. Her mind wandered onto the night when Shizuru had pecked her and she unwittingly touched her cheek, with a faint hint of a smile. She rested her head in her hand, kicking the _zabuton _lying around carelessly before closing her eyes, feeling the training fatigue kick in.

XXX

Shizuru smiled to herself as she slipped a few slices of salmon and _wakame_ into the brewing pot. She let it simmer for a while before stirring it slowly and tasted it. Pleased at the way the _miso_ soup had turned out, she transferred it over to a bowl and headed back out with a tray in hand.

"Ara," she breathed as she caught sight of the small mess the dark haired girl had created. The once neatly laid out _zabuton_ were strewn across the floor and there she was, sleeping soundly. Shaking her head, she softly set the tray down. Smiling at the sleeping girl, she walked over, kneeling beside her and inhaled the woody, musky scent the girl exuded. Gently, she ran her fingers through the curtain of hair that was obscuring Natsuki's face, sweeping it to the side. She blew gently into Natsuki's ear, stirring the girl from her slumber.

"Wha?" Natsuki mumbled blearily, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. She turned to see the smiling Shizuru a mere inches from her face. "S-shizuru!" she exclaimed, startled.

"Ara, I was just inspecting the drool on Natsuki's face. She looks so cute when she's sleeping!" Shizuru beamed.

"I don't drool!" Natsuki retorted even as she rubbed her chin.

"I'm kidding, Nat-su-ki."

"Oi! Shizuru!" Natsuki frowned, embarrassed from the teasing.

"Ara, I just wanted to tell you that the food's ready, Natsuki."

"Oh, arigato, Shizuru," Natsuki started to drag the tray over to herself, ready to help herself to the food.

Shizuru smacked her hand, eliciting a surprised yelp from the girl. "Ara, Natsuki, I was slaving over the hot stove and I came up with a perfect solution for our situation."

"Huh? What situation?"

"Ara! What short memory my Natsuki has. Do you remember what you promised me when we took Duran out yesterday?"

A perplexed look.

Shizuru pouted, "Natsuki said she would let me feed her, because she likes me."

Natsuki frowned. _That wasn't exactly the way I phrased it! _"Uh, I said, apples, Shizuru. Apples."

"Yes, but then Natsuki decided to let me worry about her, so now I get to decide what I want to feed her." Shizuru nodded, "And also to make her remember not to overstrain herself again."

Natsuki huffed, flushing in embarrassment at the thought of being fed like a child, "I don't need you to feed me!"

"Ara, Nat-su-ki. Are we going to go through all of that again? Surely, my Natsuki does not wish to make me worry and cry again?" Shizuru sniffed, subtly dragging the tray away from Natsuki. "Besides, Natsuki promised. I did say I'll save your offer for later, so I'm claiming it now."

"B-but it's embarrassing! I'll never live it down!" Natsuki spluttered, imagining the thought of her friends walking in and finding her being spoon-fed.

"Then Natsuki would remember never to overstrain herself again, yes?" Shizuru smirked. "As a swordsman, Natsuki should keep her word, should she not?"

"Oi! Shizuru, that's-"

"Say ahhhh, Natsuki," Shizuru grinned playfully as blew on the spoon filled with hot soup. "Natsuki wouldn't want the hot soup to spill and scald me, right?"

"…Blackmail." Figuring she would be arguing till the cows came home, Natsuki decided to hurry and be fed. Besides, it was lunchtime and everyone wouldn't be returning home soon anyway. She sighed in defeat and opened her mouth, "Ahh.."

Shizuru giggled in delight and started feeding Natsuki, who had propped herself up to close the gap between them, figuring Mai would start foaming at the mouth if she stained the _tatami_ mats. "Mm, this is good, Shizuru," Natsuki said between mouthfuls of salmon. "It tastes like…" Natsuki frowned, as she recalled the dishes Saeko used to make for her and their gatherings around the table, with Alyssa and her father. She closed her eyes, her breathing slightly more erratic, trying to will away those thoughts.

"Natsuki?" A melodious voice made her snap her eyes open and she gazed at the brunette in front of her, ruby eyes filled with worry.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," her tone didn't leave much room for discussion and Shizuru decided to leave it at that, for the time being. _One day, Natsuki would trust me enough to tell me_, she thought, _my strong, silent samurai_.

XXX

**A few months later, Spring 1866**

"Kuga, there's resentment building up against the current Shogunate."

"Yeah. I'm not entirely sure if it's accurate, though."

"Well, if you're hearing it from me, I'm pretty sure it's real," Yamada nodded.

"I don't really care about politics."

Yamada smiled before continuing, "Ah, that's where you're wrong, my young friend. If a revolution were to truly happen, First District secrets would spill."

"You mean I should join the imperialists to aid the revolution?"

"I don't figure you for a Shogunate support, Kuga-san," Yamada laughed.

Natsuki scowled at the sarcastic older man, "I'll think about it."

"Many clans are gathering their forces, right here in Kyoto, where the Emperor is currently residing. I'm sure they would appreciate a talent like you. What's more, you could accelerate your search on First District, plus get revenge on them. It's pretty much a win-win situation," Yamada set his cup down, "Well, it's your choice."

Natsuki nodded and slipped a small pouch into his hands as he left. She put a hand on her forehead, silently contemplating her next course of action.

The option of joining the imperialists would aid her cause for sure, it would grant her easy access to classified information, but she wasn't so sure about working for random political nationalists whom she had no qualms for. Besides, from the looks of it, there seemed like there was going to be a full-fledged battle in the coming times and she wasn't certain if she should lend her sword when the time came. Natsuki had been prepared to lose her life in her quest, but what she hadn't foreseen was that she wouldn't be on this journey alone. She knew the consequences of joining the imperialists. Should they fail in the uprising, the Shogunate would use all means necessary to exterminate them, known accomplices included. The damned First District was good at digging out information like this. She had a firsthand experience of that.

She was about to leave when familiar figures stepped through the entrance.

"Ah! Natsuki-kun! Are you leaving already!" Midori howled.

Her eye twitched at the loud voice and she let out a low growl, unhappy at the attention she was receiving from the other customers in the store, "Shut up!" she rumbled angrily.

Midori wobbled around slightly, catching her balance on Natsuki's shoulders, "Heyyyy, that's no way to greet me!"

"Damn it, where is Yohko-sensei?" Natsuki huffed as she hoisted the obviously drunk woman.

"Here, Natsuki-kun," Yohko replied as she sighed at the scene before her. "Sorry, Midori ran off when I was clearing the bill at the previous restaurant." She rubbed her throbbing temples, shaking her head.

"I'll help you with her."

"Arigato, Natsuki-kun. Sorry for the trouble again."

"Least I could do, sensei," Natsuki replied with a quick nod.

As they dragged the blabbering drunk through the streets to the lodging, Yohko asked, "Natsuki-kun, how is the wound?"

"Ah, it's fine."

"You better let me take a look at it when we get back to our inn, no buts."

They had flopped Midori on the bed before Yohko started to examine Natsuki. She twitched slightly when Yohko pressed onto her lower left rib.

Yohko smacked her on the shoulder angrily, "This is what you get for running off to Nagasaki when you're supposed to be resting." She shook her head as she rustled through her small bag for herbs.

"So, what're you and Midori doing here in Kyoto?" Natsuki tried to change the topic.

"Actually, Midori got word from the Homura clan. It seems the tides of change are right at our doorstep."

"Yeah, so I've heard," Natsuki murmured, wondering if it was just coincidence that she heard the same piece of news twice in one day.

"We're here to meet them for further discussion. I have my qualms about that guy though, he seems dodgy. Anyway, he's requesting our assistance from Osaka and also about the possibility of a future collaboration. The meeting is scheduled for tomorrow, so I can't say that anything is concrete right now."

"Ah, I see."

"I think, maybe its fate that we met today. Perhaps you would like to join us to meet the Homura clan? I doubt their agenda, but we do have a common enemy. As they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. You could possibly gather some information to further your plans."

Natsuki shrugged, "Mmhmm, I guess I could."

Youko wrapped up the herbs she chose in a sheet of brown paper, "Here, you should leave it to boil for a couple hours. It's going to be bitter, but it should help."

"Ah, arigato, sensei. If it hadn't been for you, I might have already died back there," Natsuki chuckled as she tucked the package between her waistbelt.

Youko shook her head, "Natsuki-kun, it's you who saved me from dying." She glanced at the redhead who was sleeping soundly. "I wouldn't have known what to do or how to live without Midori. Sure, she has her eccentricities, but that's what I love about her, you know?"

Natsuki raised her eyebrow, "I can't say that I do, Youko-sensei."

"You'll understand someday, when you meet that someone." Youko chuckled.

"Nah, I don't have time for that, Youko-sensei, you know that…" She trailed off, a distant look on her face. "This journey of mine is one that I likely have to tread alone. I can't have people getting too close to me, especially after I get close enough to the truth."

XXX

**The next morning**

"Natsuki-kun, why the long face?" Midori asked cheerily as they took their seats along a table. She got an nonchalant grunt in response.

"Midori, stop annoying Natsuki-kun, please?" Youko told the jovial redhead sternly.

"Awww, but she's always so grumpy! Come on, Kuga, lighten up! Let's go out tonight! My treat! As gratitude!"

The door opened before Natsuki could reply. "Hello everyone!" a short little man greeted enthusiastically as he and some guards filled into the room. He had a head of silver hair and piercing pink eyes. Natsuki creased her brow slightly. Youko was right, he smelt like a rat.

"Midori-chan! Youko-chan!" he grinned, flashing his pearly whites. "Ah, and who's this?" he turned to Natsuki, a smile still plastered on his pale face.

Natsuki didn't bother to reply him and Midori cut in, "Natsuki Kuga, Homura-san. She's a friend of ours."

"Ohayo, Natsuki-chan!"

"That's Kuga to you, little man," she growled, thoroughly annoyed at the term. She gave him a cold, level gaze before he twitched and broke eye contact. She could forgive Mai, Mikoto and even Nao, but not this pint-sized rat.

"Ah! A feisty one, Midori-chan!" he exclaimed, much to the aggravation of the said girl.

"Let's get down to business, Homura-san," Youko interrupted, slightly peeved at the man.

"Ah, sorry! I almost forgot what we're here for!" he sat down quickly, motioning to a guard to fetch him a drink. "So, Midori-chan. You know there's been some unrest brewing amongst the people. What I wish to propose is simple. If we could, say, strike an alliance between our clans, I'd daresay we'll both be able to attain our goals." Nagi hummed, rolling the cup between his fingers, "I know what you're after, Midori-chan. Even though we have different agendas for participation, the end result is what we are looking for – toppling the Shogunate."

"And what is it you require from us, if I were to give my support for this?" Midori questioned bluntly.

"Hee hee, always straight to the point, as always, Midori-chan," Nagi giggled, eliciting raised eyebrows from the three sitting around the table. "If you could send me reinforcements from Osaka, I would definitely be able to establish a stronghold in Kyoto. Of course, you'll be duly rewarded in time, when you get full control of Osaka and to advance your, hmmm, ideals?"

Midori snorted unglamorously, "Homura-san, I'm sure there'll be many others looking to rush for power should the Shogunate be toppled over. What makes you think you'll be victorious? I'll be sending my men down to waste their lives. It's going to be a bloodbath."

"Ah! But right now, the Homura clan is the biggest in Kyoto. I'd daresay our size rivals that of the daimyo. If combined, our troops will certainly outnumber them."

Youko narrowed her eyes, "And what of the Mikuni and Hyoto Clans? If I recall, they were your biggest rivals? Surely you can't discount their participation in battle."

Nagi chortled, "That's already taken care of, right?" He waved his hand around the room at the guards, directing their attention to the stone-faced guards before crossing his hands before his face. "How else did you think I amassed this size that quickly?" he leered sinisterly. "Their clan leaders are dead and the _ronin_ have sworn fealty to me when I offered to take them in after their lord passed."

"Hyoto-san was old, I understand, but Mikuni-san? He was in the pink of health!" Midori was shocked at the sudden passing. "What happened?"

"Hmm, unfortunate accident with their carriage, I believe," Nagi smiled. "How tragic. Mikuni's entire family perished in that accident." Natsuki snorted inwardly, the guy clearly didn't think it was tragic. In fact, he seemed almost delighted. She shook her head, wondering if he had anything to do with the accident. "So, Midori-chan, can I count on your support?"

"I will bring this back to Osaka to discuss this with my clan members, Homura-san."

"Ah, yes, something I would never understand, Midori-chan. Too many people involved in decisions just complicates matters."

Midori brushed his comment off with a laugh, "Well Homura-san, we all have our ways to deal with things. If that is all, I believe we should take our leave. We wouldn't want to impose."

Nagi flipped his hand nonchalantly, as he lay back on the floor, "Hai, hai. If you would excuse me, my leg is hurting; you'll have to show yourselves out."

He rolled over on his belly after they left, motioning for a guard to come over. "Get me intel of that feisty one, she looks," He paused, tapping his chin, "Interesting. I might have use for a spurred slayer at my disposal. I just need to push her in the right direction." he chortled.


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiya – Passing Arrow, an archery exhibition competition held at a temple in Kyoto. Using Sen-i (one thousand) here, where the one who hits the target the most was the winner.

**Chapter 6**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Spring 1866**

"Shizuru," the dark-haired girl called as she spotted the familiar back of the tawny-haired female dressed in a sunny saffron kimono, standing by the roadside. She tapped Shizuru's shoulder gently as she approached, "Sorry, did I keep you waiting long?"

"Ara! Natsuki!" Shizuru turned around, a grin adorning her features as she eyed her favorite warrior. Natsuki was dressed like any other day, but today, she had an exquisite bow slung around her, together with her two kantanas tucked at her left waist. She threw on her straw hat today for protection against the glaring sun, which might affect her aim in the contest. "No, no, I have not been waiting long. I just got here, in fact."

Natsuki smiled, "Alright, let's get to the temple. I think Nao and Mikoto should already be there." Duran clopped his hooves in happiness as Shizuru greeted him with a gentle stroke on his snout. Natsuki hopped off Duran and carefully assisted Shizuru up the tall horse.

"Ne, Natsuki, will you be winning the competition in my honor today?" Shizuru teased as her companion pulled herself up onto the saddle. "I promise you a prize if you do, Nat-su-ki!"

Natsuki raised her eyebrow as she directed Duran into a quick trot. She had been so accustomed to this woman's teasing over the last few months, but she really couldn't help but turn slightly pink at the suggestive tone of her words. The way Shizuru said her name and with that lethal combination of her accent just pushed all the right buttons to turn up the facial heat. "Baka!" She growled to hide her embarrassment, "I don't want a prize!"

"Ara! So you will win the competition for me, even without a prize!" Shizuru cooed, "My Natsuki is so sweet. Just for that," Shizuru leant over and gave her rider a soft kiss on the lips. "This is your reward."

"!" Natsuki felt herself nearly topple off the saddle and she hastily yanked on the reins to keep her balance. Duran snorted at the sudden stop, whinnying in protest as he shook his head.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried in panic as she gripped onto the dark _haori_ in a bid to save Natsuki from a painful fall.

"Ah I'm fine," Natsuki mumbled as she steadied herself, her ears a dangerous red from the kiss. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Ara, that was a nasty shock," Shizuru murmured as she made herself comfortable against her companion's shoulder. "Don't scare me like that, Natsuki."

"Sorry, Shizuru," she scratched her head awkwardly. Natsuki couldn't understand it – this wasn't the first time Shizuru had pulled another unexpected kiss, but it never failed to make the blood rush to her head. It wasn't unwelcomed and besides Shizuru's lips were just so ... soft and alluring. Coupled with the faint floral scent she had on her, she felt the wind knocked out of her each time the cheeky Kyoto woman kissed or touched her. They stayed that way till they arrived at the bustle of the temple; Shizuru contentedly resting against Natsuki's shoulder as the girl enveloped her with protective arms while gripping onto the reins. Crowds were milling around the surroundings and the participants were gathering around primping their bows.

"Kuga! Stop sacking it up and get over here!" Nao hollered as she waved to the duo.

"Shut up, Nao!" Natsuki hissed as they approached and dismounted from Duran.

"You better win this shit! I have bets on you!" Nao dismissed her angry friend with a wave of her hand. "You've been practicing right?!"

Natsuki replied with a snort, "I'm not winning this for you, Nao."

"Yeah, yeah. Win it for your girl. I'm sure she'll give you an awesome prize. I don't really care, just win!" Nao smirked as Shizuru shrugged innocently. "Fujino, I'll see you at the stands! Just look out for a crazy cat bouncing around. We should be just around."

Natsuki snarled at Nao as she remembered the embarrassing moment of almost falling of Duran after the last prize Shizuru had given her. "Give me that!" She snatched the barrel of arrows Nao was holding up and stalked off, grasping onto Shizuru's wrist and muttering to herself about the evils of Nao. She stomped over to the registration counter and scribbled her entry into the contest as Shizuru watched her in slight amusement.

"Bubuzuke!" Haruka greeted as she spotted Shizuru, in her usual fashion.

"Ara! Haruka-han, Yukino-han! Natsuki, could you come here for a minute, please? I want you to meet my friends," Shizuru tugged Natsuki's arm gently.

"Oh! You're that rebel!" Haruka said bluntly, while pointing her index finger at the dark-haired girl, who had her eyebrows raised.

Yukino hurriedly grabbed Haruka's hand and hid it behind herself, "Sorry, about it, Haruka tends to get overexcited with new people," she smiled meekly.

"Wha-!" Haruka was about to protest vehemently when Shizuru interrupted.

"Natsuki, these are my friends, Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa. Both of them came with me from Edo."

"Ah, Natsuki Kuga," Natsuki greeted with a quick nod.

"Kuga-san, Shizuru tells me you're the one who saved us in the forest just outside Kyoto. I take it you'll be entering the contest today?" Yukino smiled as she looked at the bow slung behind the navy-haired girl, "That's a really nice bow you have there."

"Ah, yes, it was made by a friend. Pretty sturdy, I'd say," Natsuki murmured as she pulled the bow in front of her and examined it with a small smile on her face.

"Yukino-han, Natsuki is going to win this competition for me!" Shizuru clapped her hands in glee.

"N-no! I didn't say that!"

"Ara, Natsuki, but you promised me! Do you want me to take my reward back?"

"Righttt. And how're you going to do that?" Natsuki nodded to herself as she crossed her arms, confident that Shizuru was finally at a loss now.

Shizuru pouted, before proceeding to attack the unsuspecting girl with the longest, wettest kiss of all. Before she released the stunned girl, she slyly sucked the agape lower lip. Shizuru pulled back, licking her lips in delight, before she giggled to the dazed samurai, "There. I took it back, Natsuki."

Haruka's mouth dropped at the display before her, she uncharacteristically stuttered, "Y-you! …! Argh! Fujino! …!"

Yukino had already started blushing at the very public display of affection before her. "Shizuru-san, I think the competition is starting. You should bring Kuga-san over." She looked at the blabbering Haruka beside her, "We'll see you later, Shizuru-san, I think I need to get Haruka something to drink."

"Of course, Yukino-han." Shizuru waved. She glanced at the blue-haired girl before her, apparently still mildly disorientated. Shizuru led Natsuki across the grounds, pausing just before they arrived at the competitors area, Shizuru called, "Nat-su-ki!" She gently turned Natsuki's head to face herself. "I'm always thinking about you, don't forget that," she whispered softly.

"Shizuru," Natsuki gulped, looking down at her feet. Shizuru gave her hand a small squeeze before disappearing into the crowds. Natsuki exhaled the breath she had been holding, unslinging the bow to get ready for the long day. Despite what she had denied previously, she wanted to win this for the beautiful female that she had grown to favor.

XXX

**Three hours into the contest**

"Hey, Toshi," the short man beckoned for his guard, "Isn't that Kuga?" He asked as he pointed to the figure standing a distance away, preparing for another shot.

"Yes, I believe so, Homura-san," the guard affirmed after scrutinizing the figure.

"What's her score right now?"

The guard paused, turning around to address his colleague before he replied, "I believe she's around the six hundredth mark. So far, every target has hit its mark."

Nagi stroked his chin in surprise, "Ah, not only skilled with the sword, but also the bow? What a character!"

"Actually there's another contestant. Her record's on par with Kuga's."

"Oh? Which one is that?" Nagi peered out, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare.

"That one, sir," Toshi pointed out a green-haired figure.

Nagi squinted, trying to make out the figure. The figure turned and Nagi recognized the asymmetrical haircut. "Oh, Tomoe-san? That must mean Fujino is somewhere here," he chuckled, scanning the crowd for the crimson eyed daimyo's heir. Following Tomoe's gaze towards the spectator's stands, he spotted Shizuru with a group of girls as she waved to someone inside the competitor's area.

Down at the competitor's area, Natsuki was repositioning an arrow along the nocking point, not noticing that Shizuru was waving at her. She glanced at the green-haired girl beside her, who was waving frantically at someone. Natsuki frowned, finding the girl strangely familiar but she shook her head, brushing off the nagging feeling and decided to concentrate more on her competition at hand. Pulling the bowstring taunt and taking aim, she inhaled and released the arrow with a soft whoosh. Seeing it hit the target, she reached out to pull another arrow from the quiver strapped on her back.

"Samurai-san," a voice drawled. "I'm afraid I can't let you win this. I have to show my beloved that I will win this for her."

She turned around to find the green-haired girl speaking as she fired another arrow, which also hit the mark. Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly, "Let's just do our best."

"Hmpf."

It turned out the girl was also pretty skilled and towards the last few arrows, they were still running neck and neck. Shizuru sighed from the stands, "Ara, looks like Tomoe-han is giving Natsuki a hard time."

Nao munched on her snack, "Eh, you know that girl, Fujino? She's been waving at you while you've been waving to that oblivious mutt."

"Mmm, she was working as a guard at our estate, Nao-han. I'm not fairly certain, but I think I did speak to her once before. She was reassigned after I left for Edo," Shizuru titled her head as she tried to recall.

Nao complained, "Well, Kuga better win! She can't be losing to a weird haired woman!"

Shizuru giggled at the grumbling Nao, before she refocused back as the duo were preparing for the next shot. Natsuki was repositioning her grip in preparation for the last shot. Drawing back the bowstring, she was released the final arrow when she felt a sharp, sudden sting through her lower torso. She winced, trying to contain the pain, but it was too late. The arrow had already been released. Without the proper follow through, it wavered and fell halfway before it even reached its mark. She grabbed her side to find the end of a long yet slim dart sticking out from her kimono, just above her swords. She gritted her teeth as she pulled it out. It was slim enough to cause a sharp pain when used correctly, but also small enough not to draw blood and attract unnecessary attention.

She glanced at the girl beside her who was taking the last shot, acting as if nothing had happened but it was pretty obvious. There wasn't anyone else in the proximity. Natsuki shook her head – she really didn't understand why the girl had to resort to this just to win the completion. The shot barely hit the target, but at least it was better than Natsuki's nasty shot. She sighed as she watched the girl jump in joy as the officials crowded around her. Shizuru was going to be disappointed; she'd have to apologize to her later. Pocketing the small dart, she started to make her way off the area.

"Natsuki-chan! Wait!" Nagi called as he appeared suddenly behind her.

"What do you want Nagi?" she replied curtly, not really in the best of moods to entertain him.

"You know, I've been watching you. You're not only good with you swords, but also with your bows! I could really use someone like you," he offered as she started to pack up her quiver and bow.

"Not interested, sorry," Natsuki stopped packing as she turned around to face the short man.

"But Natsuki, I can offer you everything you wish. Money, status, power, what more could you ask for?" he asked, quite confused as to why she would reject him.

"Listen, Nagi, I'm really not interested in what you have to say," Natsuki replied bluntly. "I'm perfectly fine with my life now. Besides, I have things to settle and I really don't have the time to participate in your battles."

"But Natsuki-!" Nagi called as the girl threw the bow over her shoulders. "I really-" he yelled as he trailed behind her, but she had already disappeared in the crowd. "Damn it," he cursed.

XXX

Nao yawned, "Well, I'm off to make that Natsuki pay for my losses!"

"Ara, Nao-han, I think she was distracted with the last shot. It really didn't seem like her to fire such a shot."

"But she always wins! And besides, you're here! What else could possibly distract her?!" Nao complained as they left to find Natsuki. "Isn't that right, Mikoto?"

"Yup! But Shizuru-san is right. Nat-kun wouldn't fire such a bad shot."

"Shizuru-sama!" a voice yelled. "Shizuru-sama!"

Nao peered behind Shizuru's shoulder to find the green haired girl who had been waving to Shizuru approaching fast in all her crooked haired glory. "Hmm, looks like you have a rabid fan on your hands. I'm allergic to deliriousness." Nao grabbed Mikoto and made their way toward the stables. "Come on, Mikoto, let's find Natsuki."

"Shizuru-sama! Wait!" Tomoe cried.

Shizuru sighed inwardly. She turned around with a soft smile on her face, "Ara, good day!" she greeted cheerily.

"Shizuru-sama! Did you see? I won the competition for you. I wish to put your name on the certificate as well, if you would let me," Tomoe asked shyly.

"Ara, I'm flattered, but shouldn't that honor belong to your special someone?"

"Shizuru-sama, please, I would be honored to have your name on my certificate!" Tomoe bowed, "Please!"

Shizuru looked at the girl and shook her head slightly. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave without consenting to the girl. She sighed; she would have much preferred if it was her Natsuki who had come up to her and asked instead of this girl. "Ookini for your respect, I would be honored to accept your proposal," Shizuru smiled sweetly.

"Arigato, Shizuru-sama!" Tomoe shot up from her bowing position in delight. "Please, follow me, I will get the necessary done!"

Shizuru glanced at the girl, whose face had lit up with hope. Sighing inwardly, she consented, "Alright, let's go, but I really can't stay for long, I have a prior engagement."

"Yes, of course," Tomoe grinned as she led the way. They arrived at a small section of the temple, where Shizuru picked up a brush, dipping it slightly in the charcoal ink and brushed her name across the paper. She turned around when she was done, to come face to face with Tomoe. "Ara!" she exclaimed, "Tomoe-han, you startled me."

"Shizuru-sama, your handwriting is so lovely. It really reflects who you are. Refined and elegant."

"Ara, ara, Tomoe-han, you sure know how to compliment. I'm surprised you've not won anyone over yet."

"No! Shizuru-sama, I am loyal to you." Tomoe nodded. "I'm serious, Shizuru-sama. No one can ever compete with you. You're the most magnificent woman I have ever laid eyes on," Tomoe turned serious, locking eyes with the older woman who was merely playing along.

Shizuru kept up her smile as she tried to turn the conversation's tone to a lighter one, "Tomoe-han, you really know how to charm women. I'd daresay many unsuspecting women have fallen for you!"

"No! Shizuru-sama, believe me, I only have eyes for-"

"Marguerite-san," a man stepped into the room, interrupting the conversation, "I believe it's time we proceed with the ceremony?"

Shizuru quickly took the chance to get away from the girl, "Tomoe-han, please don't let me hold you up any longer," she turned to address the man, "Kannin na for holding up Tomoe-han. I will take my leave now so I won't hold up the important ceremony." Before Tomoe could protest, Shizuru gave a bow, before quickly making an escape. Hurrying as quickly as she could to the stables in her kimono, Shizuru arrived to find Natsuki and Nao engaged in a serious conversation that she couldn't really make out from her distance.

"It's the same kind of weapon?" Nao asked as she took the dart from Natsuki.

"Not exactly, but it has the similar green ring on the daggers Yohko pulled out of me," Natsuki pointed at the base of the dart. "The dagger had the exact same ring at its hilt."

"Hm, so you think that green-haired girl has something to do with the Shogunate?"

"Mmh, that's what that assassin declared that night." Natsuki shrugged.

"Maybe Fujino will know something. She did say that the girl was serving as her guard previously before she went back to Edo."

Natsuki shook her head, "Nah, I don't want to get Shizuru involved and put her at risk."

Nao glanced up when Duran whinnied at the approaching Shizuru. "Your girl's here. I'll go see what else I can find out. See ya mutt!" Nao gave Shizuru a quick smirk before she turned around to leave. "Oh yes, Mikoto said she was hungry, so I'm sure you know where she is." Nao shrugged.

"Uhm, hey, Shizuru," Natsuki mumbled as they watch Nao walk further away. "Sorry I wasn't able to win. I think I just got distracted."

"Ara, Natsuki! Which woman were you looking at!" Shizuru exclaimed in mock dismay. She chuckled at the horrified look Natsuki face had contorted into, "Just kidding, Nat-su-ki. But, what happened back there? It's not like you to be distracted."

"U-hh. I don't know. I think it was the sun?" Natsuki mumbled. Shizuru looked at the girl before her. Natsuki was never good at lying, apparently – Shizuru could see right through it but she decided to let it go since Natsuki didn't want to talk about it. Besides, she would be spending the rest of the day with her beloved and that was all that mattered.

"Natsuki, I will still give you a prize, though, but it'll have to be in your bedroom," Shizuru purred seductively as Duran trotted off with his flushed master at the reins.

**Summer 1866, a few months after the Toshiya contest**

"Ah, how interesting indeed!" Nagi cackled as he peered at the sheets of papers and photographs set before him. He rubbed his hands in glee, knowing that his plans for wrestling for dominance in Japan would be much accelerated with this information in hand. "So, she's tangled up with the First District, eh? What a messy organization, no offense, Tomoe-san."

"None taken, as long as you remember what you promised me," the green haired girl replied smoothly.

"Hai, hai. You'll get what you want when I achieve my goals. But you sure aim high, ne, Tomoe-san. Shizuru Fujino is renowned for her beauty and that oh so sexy demeanor," he chuckled.

Tomoe grimaced at his words, "Don't talk about Shizuru-sama like that, Nagi!"

Nagi waved his hand flippantly, ignoring the rude outburst as he sipped from a small cup, "How the hell do you know Fujino, anyway, Tomoe-san? I saw the way you looked at her at the Toshiya Contest, you know."

"I was assigned by First District to serve as one of her guards," Tomoe replied, calming herself as she remembered the first time Shizuru had smiled at her. That was the most enchanting smile Tomoe had ever seen. As a guard, she had access to the unsuspecting Shizuru almost any time of the day. She peeked at Shizuru while she was training, snooped around the girl's room and spied on her while she was taking a hot bath; all under guise.

Shizuru-sama was magnificent, Tomoe thought, she was such a dream. She had the most charming smile, the skills of a master martial artist and the poise of a perfect wife. She knew Shizuru wanted her as well. Why else did she turn around multitudes of eligible suitors? Tomoe beamed in delight at the thought of having Shizuru all to herself. On occasion, when she did notice that many other retainers and subordinate guards taking a liking to the woman, she would manipulate her authority as an officer of First District to send all of them packing. Yes, Shizuru was to be hers and hers alone.

"Close your mouth, Tomoe-san," Nagi interrupted her pipe dream with a snigger.

She hissed angrily at him and turned away with a snort, knowing he was just being his sickening self, "But anyway, Homura-san, you should find yourself quite in need of that swordsman, should you wish to achieve dominance."

Nagi's eyes lit with interest at the prospect of more information, "Oh? Do tell, Tomoe-san!"

"I was tasked by First District to eliminate Sugiura for crimes against the Shogunate. But just as luck would have it, Kuga was there. Took two blades for Sugiura, too. She was fast, I could give her that. No one's been able to deflect one of my sneak attacks before," She smirked, mentally counting the number of people who had died by her despicable attacks. "Anyway, the higher ups decided to let her off because they're too busy dealing with pacifying the people for the Shogunate. That damn lucky bitch. I hated her nasty, revolting speeches on justice and whatnot."

Nagi nodded, "That just proves that my judgment of Kuga isn't wrong. I saw her performance that day at Toshiya. I'm surprised you actually beat her, though."

Tomoe chuckled, "That competition was important to me. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, my specialty was never in archery."

Nagi laughed, understanding what Tomoe was getting at, "Well, I don't really care what methods you did to win. For now, you just get me the information I require and I'll get you Fujino once the Shogunate is eliminated and I have grasped all power. You'll be free to leave and ahem-" Nagi coughed, "Fulfill all your desires."

"I'll give you the list of the key people within the Shogunate. Target and eradicate those and they should crumble from within. If you get Kuga on your side for the assassinations and with your military strength, it shouldn't be a problem," she eyed the little man in warning, "You better be able to get this done. I didn't betray the First District for your incompetence and to implicate myself if you should fail. I'll be coming for you if I sense danger and silence you immediately. Also, our agreement stands where Shizuru-sama will not be touched by anyone but me. I will marry her when this revolution is over."

Nagi gave her a leer, "Always the demanding one, Tomoe-san. Don't worry. I have my ways of achieving victory."

Tomoe gave him an equally dirty look and spun around to leave.

"You shouldn't burn your bridges so quickly, Tomoe-san," he whispered, before hopping to his feet and beckoned for a guard stationed outside his study. "Get me Kuga's whereabouts. I have much to discuss with her."

XXX

"Duran," Natsuki murmured as she pressed her forehead against her steed's long snout. She sighed softly. Duran sensed his master was feeling down and he nuzzled her quietly. After the archery contest, they had been spending the past few months out scouting for new sources of information, arriving home only late at night before disappearing early in the morning again. Recently, the government offices have been particularly on high alert and security was at an all-time maximum. It was getting too dangerous to infiltrate. Nao was also unable to gather any more information on their most promising lead – the green-haired assassin. Running a hand through Duran's dark mane, she sensed a presence a distance behind her. "What do you want now?" She asked with a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"Always straight to the point, Natsuki-chan," the cheery voice replied.

"Spit it out, Nagi. I don't have time to waste with you."

He hummed happily, watching the stern face before him raise an annoyed eyebrow. Crossing his arms behind his back, he walked over before bending down to pat Duran, who responded by snapping at the outstretched hand. Hastily, he jerked his hand back before he continued, "Natsuki-chan, let me elaborate on what I was talking about previously at the contest. I'm sure from the meeting we had with Midori-chan, you're aware of what's happening. I wish for you to assist me in my, how should I put it," he tapped a finger to his temple, "Quest for achieving a singular Japan?"

Natsuki snorted a laugh, "You mean a singular Japan under your one and only rule."

Nagi clapped his hands, "Natsuki-chan is so perceptive! So how about it? Again, I can assure you that you will find that what I can provide would not be lacking. You can check with any one of them." He motioned to a few sword wielding guards standing around.

"Nagi, I'm going to say it one last time. I am not interested."

"But Nat-chan," he whined, "I promise you, when I have established complete dominance, I'll give you a large piece of land. The biggest, in fact! All under your control."

Natsuki shook her head in exasperation and walked away, leading Duran by the reins. Nagi frowned; he would have to put his last card in for the gamble. Crossing his arms triumphantly, he called out to her, "Does the name Kruger ring a bell, Nat-chan?"

Natsuki grimaced, a sudden pang of pain overwhelmed her momentarily when the words came out of Nagi's mouth. It had been brought under control over the years; exponentially since she started to head out more often with Shizuru. She snarled angrily, her once tamed rage taking over. She spun around immediately and strode back to the man who had a smug look plastered on his face. Without hesitation, she pulled out her pistol and fired, leaving a gaping hole in his thick silver locks.

"Urwahh!" he shrieked in horror as he crouched down and gripped his singed hair.

The startled guards got their bearings and drew their swords, encircling the girl and their master kneeling before her.

"Natsuki-chan, I'm just kidding!" he stammered, horrified that his gamble had almost cost him his life.

"Tell me what you know," she demanded.

Nagi stared at the gun in panic, momentarily stunned. He swallowed, quickly trying to make the best out of the current situation. "Step down, all of you," he commanded the guards. Slowly, he raised both hands. "No shooting, okay Nat-chan?"

"I don't think you're in a position to be bargaining."

He ran his hair through the messed up locks, "Alright, alright. I got word that you're looking for First District, for the incident a few years ago in Hokkaido." He searched her face for a hint of recognition but found none, clearing his throat, he continued, "Being the very resourceful man I am, I'm willing to exchange my intel for your services. I do have contacts within the Shogunate which you would find most useful."

"How do you know my father's name?" she demanded.

"I have my ways, but here," He dug through his sleeves, pulled out a wrinkled photograph and held it out. "Find anything familiar?"

Still keeping her pistol trained on him, she took the photograph from his extended hand. It was a slightly faded black and white, with a young lady occupying the foreground and an aged man in the background, with his hand on her shoulder. She was wearing a western styled dress, with white trimmings at the collar and a bow at the center. Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she examined the photograph. The lady was sitting sideways, smiling softly. Natsuki spotted a small pin sticking out from the other side of her head. Squinting hard at it, she couldn't tell if it was her imagination, or that the hairpin was in the shape of a lightning bolt; the very one that she had given to Alyssa so many years ago.

Nagi studied the girl in front of him quietly. He wasn't entirely sure on his gamble, but as he watched her expression shift ever so slightly, he began to think he was on the way to winning her over. "You know, we actually have the same enemy. You want to target the key people in the Shogunate to get your information, don't you?" Getting no response, he tried again, "I know they are getting the jitters, buffing up their security and all. I can give you information and access to their key people, supplemented by my own intel. Additionally, if you work with me, I guarantee my men are at your disposal. Wouldn't that make things much easier for you?"

"I'm taking this," she informed him as she slid the photograph away.

"Sure, sure, take whatever you need," he shrugged. They stood there for a minute in silence, letting the information sink in before he asked, "So, can I have your answer?"

Natsuki pursed her lips. The photograph looked so much like her father and sister. Their features, though had gone through the passage of time, were relatively similar to what she remembered to many years ago – her father's pronounced jaw line and his wavy light hair; her sister's dimple on her left cheek when she smiled and her cute little button nose, which Natsuki used to prod playfully. She silently cursed herself for her inadequacy. Why had she readily assumed they were dead? Why hadn't she gone in search of them? She hadn't found them like she did her mother. There was a chance that they had been alive but she had stupidly tossed it away and instead embarked on a one-woman mission to hunt a massive secreted organization, First District.

She knew Nagi was a sly snake and accepting his offer would definitely stain her hands with blood, but the fact that there was a chance they could be alive was not something she was going to pass up again – she had already made the same mistake once. She closed her eyes and amidst the frenzy of emotions and thoughts, she frowned when she remembered her ruby eyed girl. _No_, Natsuki thought, _I can't drag Shizuru into this dangerous web; I'd have to distance myself as soon as possible lest she get caught up in this with me. _

"I'll do it but I need a place to stay."

Nagi clapped, "Great! Actually, I have a job three days from now. In return, I will release all information I have on hand right now. By the way, the job is targeted at the official handling trade in Edo. I'm confident that you would also find more information there." He rubbed his forehead with his forefinger, "Also, don't you have your own place now?"

"I don't want to get anyone else involved. Get me a place. As secluded as possible and I will also need a stable for Duran. This is my decision and mine alone and you will not involve anyone else."

Nagi pondered for a second before he nodded, "Done. Come over to my estate when you can. I'll get someone to bring you to your new estate as well as brief you on the details of the job."

"Ah, Nagi," Natsuki called over her shoulder as she walked away, "If I ever find any information that contradicts those that you've been offering me…" she shrugged.

Nagi didn't respond, but crossed his arms with a small smirk on his face, knowing exactly what she meant.

XXX

A/N:

Hi all, thank you for the reviews so far. Hope you all like it. This chapter doesn't really have much action, but there should be some in the next. Also, amended previous chapter regarding some errors pointed out by reviewers.

First meeting between the Natsuki and Tomoe. I was thinking of a scenario for them to all meet and the archery contest was the best idea so far, so I decided to stick with it. Did it bore you guys?

Also, to clear up confusion if the story's not clear, Tomoe knows that Natsuki was the one who saved Midori. However, she has no grudge against Natsuki. Yet… Muahaha. She thinks Shizuru's waving at her at the contest.

Natsuki, on the other hand doesn't know it was Tomoe, mostly because Tomoe was hiding in the shadows when she attacked and was dressed like an assassin, masked and all. She does suspect, but does not have proof.

Shizuru only sees Tomoe as an ex-guard. She isn't aware of what happened between Tomoe and Natsuki that night at Osaka. To Shizuru, Tomoe was assigned to her family as a guard by the Shogunate.

Anyway, let me know what you guys think? It's been a busy week, thus the slower update. I hope so far the story flows, cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello all! Thank you for your kind reviews. Really appreciate that you guys took the time to give feedback on the storyline and such. I'm currently planning for a longer chapter next, so please pardon the delay for the next one.

To Amillenia27: As much as possible, I have tried to update both, but because of my tight work schedule, I can only update one. :(

I will try to finish Way of the Sword first, before continuing Terrestrial so that I can at least complete one story!

As usual, please assist to read and review for inspiration! Cheers!

**Chapter 7**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Summer 1866**

Natsuki arrived home after her meeting with Nagi to find a flustered Mai pacing around the main hall of their abode. The girl was too busy muttering to herself to even notice her arrival. Natsuki padded across the polished wooden hall, head tilted inquisitively at Mai. After a good minute of being ignored, she called "Mai," causing the girl to jump from shock, "Are you alright?"

"Natsuki-kun! Ah, I'm just kind of flustered right now. Takumi had another attack today. The doctor's taking a look at him right now."

"Okay, calm down Mai. He's with the doctor now, so don't worry too much. Let's just see what the doctor says later."

"I know, but I'm so worried!" Mai hugged herself, "He suddenly said he felt a pain in his heart and collapsed on the ground."

Natsuki patted Mai's shoulder gently and the redhead nodded slightly, traces of tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"Tohika-san?" a voice spoke.

"Sensei!" Mai leapt up, "How is Takumi?"

"Takumi-san is resting right now. By any chance, was he doing any strenuous physical activity before he collapsed?"

"I think he was carrying in the produce to the storage for tomorrow's opening.." Mai scratched her head before she added, "But he has been doing that all the time and he hasn't been getting any attacks.."

"I think he overexerted himself this time. Due to his condition, he needs to remember to take regular breaks. I suggest he restrain from any strenuous activities for now. Just a day's rest would suffice. I have prescribed him some herbs that should alleviate his condition, so remember to get him to drink up regularly."

"Arigato, sensei, for taking the time to rush down," Mai bowed.

"Not a problem, Tokiha-san, Kuga-san. I'll take my leave now," the old man smiled.

Mai rushed over to the room where Takumi was resting in, with Natsuki following behind. "Takumi! How are you feeling now?" she asked, worry written all over her face. She brushed his hair softly as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Onee-san, I'm okay. Sorry for making you worry," he mustered a weak smile.

"No, don't say that, Takumi, you just rest well today. I will handle the store today, so please just rest and get better." Mai soothed her brother.

"Sorry for causing you trouble, onee-san. I rested enough, we need to hurry before the lunch crowd comes in."

"No, you're going to stay home, I can handle the shop," Mai insisted.

"Onee-san, I can't have you always doing my job for me. I'm old enough already," Takumi wheezed as he tried to sit up, "Please, let me help."

"Mai, why don't you just close for the day? I don't think you'll be able to handle all the customers alone," Natsuki offered, trying to diffuse the tension between between both of them.

"Don't worry, Natsuki-kun, I can do it. It's just half a day left. Tomorrow, I'll get up early to get the ingredients from the market first before I head back to the shop for preparations," Mai replied.

"No, onee-san, the ingredients are too heavy, I don't want you to carry it. Even if I don't head down today, I must go tomorrow," Takumi argued despite his exhaustion.

"Hey, stop," Natsuki interrupted before Mai could retort. "Takumi, you just rest. I'll help Mai tomorrow instead. I've got nothing to do that early in the morning, anyway. It's just the basic stuff, right?" She shrugged as she walked off to avoid Mai's argument. It would be one of the last things she could do for the pair of siblings before she left. _It was just buying ingredients, what could be so hard about it, right?_

"But Natsuki, I don't think you'll know what-" Mai tried to stop the girl, but Natsuki had already walked out and disappeared. She sighed, knowing the girl would probably avoid her for the whole day and just appear tomorrow morning at the store. She hoped the girl; who had never stepped in a market before; knew what to purchase.

XXX

**Early next morning, at the local farmers markets:**

"I think, that one…?" Natsuki pointed at a bunch of plants of which she couldn't identify. "Uhm, actually, give me some of everything?"

The shopkeeper stared at the swordsman in bewilderment, "Samurai-san, you want some of everything?" He gestured at wide variety of vegetables at his stall.

"…" Natsuki frowned as she glared at the offending vegetables that were doing their best at confusing her. They all looked the same to her – green and leafy. She rubbed her throbbing temples in frustration. She couldn't figure out what to buy and even if she did, she had no idea how much to buy. She never knew buying veggies would be so … complex. She'd take a twenty four hour training any day over this.

"Ara! Natsuki? Is that you?"

"Fujino-san!" The shopkeeper exclaimed as he spotted a familiar customer, "Give me a minute, please, I will get your usual." He bowed, hurrying away to retrieve her daily order of an assortment of vegetables and fruits.

Natsuki spun around to the familiar voice, "Shizuru, what're you doing here?"

Shizuru giggled, "I usually come here early to get the freshest produce. But, Natsuki, I should be asking you that. You don't seem like one who would go to the markets."

"I'm just helping Mai, Takumi's had an attack and he's resting at home."

Shizuru widened her eyes, "Ara! Is Takumi-han alright?"

"Yeah, I think he needs some rest, that's all. So I'm trying to get all the stuff Mai'll need instead."

"Fujino-sama-" the shopkeeper caught himself before he used the term he knew she disliked, "Fujino-san, your items," he bowed again as he handed her the assortment of packages.

Natsuki was too busy glowering at the two stalks of vegetables in hand to notice the formality of the storekeeper. The shopkeeper turned to address another customer and Shizuru turned back around, smirking at the girl before her. She couldn't help it. Natsuki was just too loveable like this. She reached out and traced a finger across the girl's jawline.

"Uh!" Natsuki couldn't help but turn tomato from that action.

"Ara! I love that shade of red, Natuski! But what did I tell you before about getting wrinkles when you frown like that?"

"Oi! You just love to do that, don't you!"

"Do what, Natsuki? This?" Shizuru grinned as she repeated the action, this time with her other hand.

"Nuh!" Natsuki shook the hand away, hand gripping her swords tightly. Shizuru was definitely one of a kind. Natsuki knew she wasn't exactly the friendliest of people and she doubted anyone would describe her as amicable and charming. Shizuru, on the other hand was the exact opposite. The girl had a radiant smile and a certain air around her that would make people worship her. Natsuki believed a girl like Shizuru could get almost anything she wanted, so why was she here teasing her to death?

"Nat-su-ki. Why are you daydreaming?" Shizuru inquired, a sly smile donning her face as she sidled up to her interest and wrapped her arms around the slim waist. She wagged her eyebrows in delight as she felt up the toned abdomen underneath the navy kimono.

Natsuki groaned; she had enough on her plate today with the nasty marketing and everything else. She sighed in defeat at Shizuru, who was obviously enjoying herself with the flirtatious tormenting.

Shizuru released her hold, but not before she shot the dark-haired girl another seductive smile. She picked up two heads of cabbage, "Ara, Natsuki, let me do this for you, since it's causing you so much distress, ne? Besides, I know exactly what Mai needs."

"I can do it!" Natsuki puffed her chest and snatched away both cabbages and shielding them away from the amused Shizuru. This was her responsibility and she refused to let someone else do it for her. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't be able to do such a simple task! It was impossibly humiliating.

"Hai, hai, Natsuki-kun, let me help you then. This way, you could also learn something new, right?"

Natsuki mumbled something, which Shizuru couldn't really hear, but her facial expression said it all.

"Here, you'll need some spinach," Shizuru nodded as she picked a few lush green stalks, "See here, you can tell that these are the better ones."

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru as she busied herself with picking out different kinds of vegetables. She wondered if Shizuru actually knew how good she looked, even if it was just doing such a mundane task of shopping for greens. How was it that whenever Shizuru was around, she found herself in rather high spirits instead of the years of doldrums she had sunk into after that tragedy with her family. _No_, Natsuki thought, _I can't let this get any further._

"Natsuki," Shizuru called, without turning around, "Could you pass me the basket?" 

Natsuki silently pushed the basket she was gripping onto over and Shizuru filled the basket with the necessary items. Smiling, she presented them to the storekeeper for payment. "Wait, let me," Natsuki interrupted as Shizuru was about to pay for her items as well as Natsuki's. "For helping me."

Shizuru gave her a wordless smile in return. They walked toward Duran and Natsuki stifled a yawn as she strapped the basket close and fastened it on Duran.

"Natsuki, are you tired?" Shizuru asked, concerned.

"A little, but it's fine," Natsuki nodded. She had spent last night slouched on a table at a local _izakaya _after countless drinks and snacks in a bid to avoid going home to see Mai. She was finally shoved out of the store around three in the morning; where she had clambered onto Duran and made her way to the pavilion she spent the afternoon avoiding Nao previously. She found herself curled against a sleeping Duran for warmth the next morning before she blearily stumbled to the markets which had just opened for the day.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"Nah, I'm heading to pass Mai the stuff," Natsuki replied. "Sorry to bother you today."

"It's quite alright, Natsuki. I enjoy my time with you, even if it's marketing for Mai," Shizuru murmured as she turned around and looked into the intense green eyes that had captivated her right from the beginning. She had really started to take a liking toward the dark-haired girl but she really didn't know if the other returned the affections. Not really wanting to disclose her feelings to scare Natsuki off, Shizuru continued to indulge in passing flirtatious teases which incited furious blushes in the object of her affection.

Natsuki wrinkled her brow slightly, but didn't offer a response as she fiddled with the stirrups. She knew she couldn't get too close to Shizuru, especially now when she had a hunch that things were starting to get more complicated, especially with Nagi invovled. She sensed that the once subtle undercurrent of unrest was soon going to turn into a raging wave of disorder and she had planned to ride it to achieve her lifelong quest of finally deciphering and eliminating First District. Getting close to Shizuru now would definitely place her in unnecessary peril and she couldn't risk that happening to the girl. Natsuki had never mentioned the burden she lugged around to the brunette; she really didn't want to involve the girl in the destructive cyclone that she was embroiled in.

Natsuki couldn't explain why she was so vigilant over the girl, but she knew spending time together Shizuru was just different. Shizuru had never asked about her past and was content with just spending time together with her; be it at the festivals, on random outings and now, even shopping it seemed. Though she was consistently teased, she knew that there was no malice involved – it was just Shizuru's way of affection. Apparently the girl had a particular penchant for her flaming crimson blushes that the teases invoked. She felt at ease when she was together with the girl, sometimes even taking a short respite from the hatred and distrust for people she had grown so accustomed to, buried in the deep recesses of her surging emotions. Shizuru had been there to pick her up when she fell, literally (despite having to be spoon-fed afterwards) and Natsuki was soothed by that pillar of support that was Shizuru. She was baffled that someone like Shizuru would actually spend time to get to know and support a surly, wandering vagrant like herself. Shizuru could be off with a wealthy noble, who could provide her the security she knew she couldn't provide the fair-haired maiden. Natsuki shook her head as she came to a decision; she couldn't place Shizuru in harm's way.

"Shizuru," She called out.

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru turned around with a soft smile.

"Arigato for the help today, but-" She paused, biting her lower lip, knowing what she was about to say would hurt herself and Shizuru, but it was better this way. "Could you join us for dinner tonight?" she blurted out, unable to find the words. She supposed she could have a final meal with them before leaving.

Shizuru tilted her head in slight surprise, but waited for Natsuki to continue.

"Yeah, I think- I want to bring everyone out." She looked up, "For a treat, you know."

"Ara, why the sudden generosity, Natuski?"

Natsuki frowned, "Hey, what does that mean? I would rather Mai not spend more time cooking."

"Natsuki is so considerate. And yes, I would love to have dinner with everyone," Shizuru nodded.

"Okay, uhm," she pondered for a while, "Let's go to the sushi place by the western bridge, at sunset."

"I'll be there," Shizuru smiled, "Now hurry, Mai's probably waiting for you."

XXX

**At the sushi place by the western bridge, sunset**

"Oh-ho! Mai!" Nao grinned, as pleased as punch as she walked along the streets leading the group. "Tonight I can drink to my heart's content!"

"Uh uh," Mai shook her head, "I'm not dragging you home this time."

Natsuki shook her head as the two redheads started to glare at each other. Takumi laughed as he walked alongside. He was feeling slightly better after resting and was able to get out of bed; after reassuring his sister almost a dozen times that he would be fine – it was just a short walk to the restaurant – before she finally relented.

"Natsuki-kun, I'm hungry," Mikoto pouted as her stomach rumbled.

"Yes, I can hear that, Mikoto," Natsuki raised her eyebrow. "Don't worry, we're just a short walk away."

"Hey, it's Shizuru-san!" Mikoto called as she pointed to a figure standing by the entrance of the shop. "Shizuru-san! We're here!"

"Shizuru-san, sorry for keeping you waiting!" Mai exclaimed as they hurried over.

"Ara, hello, Mikoto-chan!" Shizuru laughed as the cat girl bounded over and gave her a hug. "No, no. I just got here. How are you, Mai-san? Konbanwan Takumi-han, Nao-san."

"Yo Shizuru. Come on let's get in, I'm hungry now too," Nao replied casually as she disappeared through the door.

Takumi bowed slightly, "Konbanwan, Shizuru-san!"

"Ara, Takumi-han, I hope you are feeling better?"

"Yes, I actually rested the whole day today. I'm glad Natsuki-kun decided to bring us out today," he grinned.

Mai nudged him away, "Hai, hai. All the more you shouldn't be standing out here. Come, let's take a seat inside," she grabbed Mikoto and gave the two a knowing glance before heading inside.

"Konbanwan, Natsuki-kun."

"Konbanwan, Shizuru-san," Natsuki absently scratched the back of her head, "You look, uh. Good today."

Shizuru smiled seductively, "Natsuki likes blue, yes? Does Natsuki know that I picked this blue kimono today specially for her?"

"Uhh, yes, I like blue," Natsuki gulped. Before Natsuki could respond further, Shizuru planted a kiss on Natsuki's cheek and linked her arm around Natsuki's. She parted the noren and led the blue-haired girl toward the group already seated at the table.

"Apologies for keeping all of you waiting," Shizuru bowed, she looked up with a playful smirk, "But Natsuki and I were discussing something private."

Nao snorted a laugh as she watched Natsuki shift uncomfortably, her eyebrow twitching. "Stop it, puppy. You're such a dork." Ignoring the piercing glare shot her way, she beckoned to the waitress, "Come on! Let's order! I'm starving!"

"Give me three of everything on the menu!" Mikoto sat upright, immediately alert. The waitress looked at her in astonishment.

"Yes, give her three of everything; we're not paying for it anyway!" Nao replied. "And keep the sake flowing!"

Everyone soon placed their orders and the food soon arrived. Time flew by as the plates stacked up beside their table. Mikoto was on her third bowl of ramen when her shiitake skewers arrived. "Mai! Try this, it's yummy!" Mikoto chirped.

"Hai, hai, Mikoto-chan, I'll try it later okay? I'm talking to Shizuru-san now," Mai replied, turning back to Shizuru, "Sorry Shizuru-san, you were saying?"

"Ah, actually, you could use tofu as a substitute. You know, to increase the types of dishes. Tofu has very high amount of protein. I have a recipe of a sauce that compliments tofu very well."

"Takumi-san, Mai is ignoring me," Mikoto pouted as she addressed the young man.

"Ah, onee-san wouldn't ignore you, Mikoto-chan. She likes you very much actually." Takumi nodded.

"Takumi!" Mai yelped, covering her brother's mouth.

"Otherwise she wouldn't be worrying about you every day at the restaurant. You know she always asks me-" Takumi laughed as he avoided his sister, before she tackled him.

"Oh!" Shizuru exclaimed, before she laughed at the pair of siblings who were engaged in a small battle of supremacy.

Nao slammed down a bottle of sake she had suddenly appeared with. "Fujino! You look like you can hold your liquor! DRINK!" Nao slurred slightly. "You too, damn dog! Winner washes smelly socks for a week!"

"Hey, don't involve me in your weird games, Nao," Natsuki growled.

"No! Drink drink drink!" Nao chanted as she thrust a cup into Shizuru's hands. Nao glanced around before she pounced on Mai. "Cheers all!" she cackled as she poured glasses for everyone. "You too, Takumi! Don't try to hide!"

"Takumi can't drink, Nao!" Mai interjected.

"Yes I can!" Takumi bravely swiped the cup and gulped its entire contents down. "See!" He stuck out his tongue at the foreign taste.

"One more!" Nao poured another over but Mai snatched it and emptied the cup on behalf of Takumi. Downing another three cups, Natsuki watched on in amusement as Mai's face slowly turned red from the alcohol and she soon had a goofy grin plastered on her face. Natsuki looked up at Mikoto who was sitting directly across her, shoveling a plate down her throat. She sipped her sake in quiet contemplation; she was going to miss the rambunctious group, but it was the only way to keep them safe.

"Natsuki? Is something wrong?" Shizuru asked, concern lining her features as she watched the brooding girl.

"No, Shizuru, I'm alright," Natsuki nodded with a small smile. "Are you having fun?"

"Of course, I always have a good time when Natsuki's around," Shizuru touched Natsuki's hand, knowing that the brooding girl had much more on her mind then she had let on. Shizuru had sensed something was wrong, but she decided to keep it till later. Glancing around the table at the intoxicated group, "Maybe we should get everyone home?" she suggested.

Natsuki nodded in agreement – all good things had to come to an end. "Oi, Nao," she elbowed the redhead who had collapsed face down on the table.

"Go awayyyy, you irritating insect," Nao drawled, flopping her head back on the table with a resounding thud.

Natsuki shook her head, lightly shaking Mai, "Mai, come on, we have to get home." Mai scratched her forehead in a daze before she nodded and searched around for Takumi. "Mikoto, can you help them?" Mikoto slurped the last bowl up and nodded, leaping to her feet and supported the siblings out of the door. Natsuki quickly settled the bill and picked up the drunk Nao, slinging an arm around, before making their way home.

XXX

After she flopped Nao down, Natsuki slipped out of the girl's room and popped her head to check on the rest of the group. Seeing that Mai had comfortably snuggled up against Mikoto, reversing roles for once; and Takumi sleeping soundly, she plodded back to her room to Shizuru.

Shizuru had propped herself up by the doorframe and was nodding off to sleep, her head slightly bowed. Natsuki smiled inwardly – only Shizuru could doze off and still look so dainty. She gently picked her up and Shizuru opened her eyes. Recognizing Natsuki, she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and buried her head in her shoulders as the girl carried her over to the futon and tucked her in bed.

"Natsuki."

"I'm here, Shizuru."

"Don't go."

Natsuki blinked. _Shizuru knew?_ "Shizuru, I-" Natsuki swallowed, "I'm sorry. I can't let you get too close to me."

Shizuru sat up and tilted her head upward, her crimson eyes meeting her companion's, as though trying to make sense of her actions. "Natsuki, you're my most precious person. I can't bear to lose you. Please tell me what troubles you. I could help."

"Shizuru," Natsuki brushed the brunette's stray strand of hair back, "This is something I have to do alone. I'm sorry. I can't risk endangering everyone, especially you." She averted the steadfast gaze fixated on her. Swallowing, she planted a peck on Shizuru's forehead and stood up. "I'm sorry. Please forget me. You deserve someone better. Someone who can provide you what I will never be able to."

Natsuki lowered her head as she stepped out of the room. "Sayonara, Shizuru-san." She bowed before disappearing stealthily into the darkness.

"Natsuki, I'm will always be thinking about you, don't forget that," Shizuru mumured as she watched Natsuki hop on Duran. Natsuki furrowed her brows as she passed the brunette, feeling a stab in her heart as she saw her pain-stricken face. She swallowed, resisting the urge to dismount right there and then. Hardening her heart, she galloped off, leaving the burgundy-eyed female behind, gazing at the midnight steed and its blue-haired rider disappear in the horizon.

XXX

**Autumn 1866**

He sheathed his sword, stepping across the blood soaked grass as he made his way across the courtyard. He snorted a breath; the metallic stench of blood was starting to make him slightly queasy. He rubbed his nose unconsciously, unaware that his commander was standing behind him in the shadows. They had been sent here – at the estate of the official of Internal Affairs – to assassinate the man. Nagi had zeroed in on him so ensure that chaos erupted within the state of Kyoto, to increase his chances of realizing his militaristic dreams.

"Toshi," she monotoned, "Anything?"

He leapt back, startled. "Taichou!"

She huffed, obviously annoyed by his outburst that destroyed their element of surprise. In the pale moonlight, she silently gave commands as her men swiftly moved to encircle the perimeter of the estate. Her men were from a myriad of backgrounds, all fighting for the same cause, but with different agendas. Some were fighting because of their resentment toward the current Shogunate; others were fighting to restore the emperor's rule. Then there were those who were fighting for their families' survivability, like Kazuya. Kazuya and many other samurais had been working for their fair and just daimyo, Mikuni, whose entire family had perished in an accident. Masterless and penniless, almost all of them accepted the job Nagi offered to them to serve at his estate. Kazuya, for one, only accepted the job because his wife Akane had just learnt she was pregnant. Knowing they couldn't survive any longer without a source of income, he agreed to serve a devious lord that still left a bitter distaste in his mouth.

Of course, Natsuki didn't care much about all the agendas everyone else had. She was on a mission – to find the remaining members of her family and to eradicate the ones who had caused them so much pain and separation. The one-woman, sword-wielding and gun-brandishing cyclone had been ignited with a purposed pyre, especially fresh information on hand.

The doors to the rooms opened and multiple men clad in light blue spilled out, swords at the ready. "Imperialists! They are here for Kazahana-sama!" One of them cried, "Attack!"

She growled, hand on her katana. The dozen of samurais rushed out, readily engaging the line of attackers surrounding their abode. As she parried a strike coming from her left, she spun around, dropping to the ground quickly for an upward slash.

"Taichou, I'll cut a path open to Kazahana," a samurai named Kazuya called to her as he kicked aside his slain opponent. She gave him a quick nod, assuming her position behind him as two other members, covered their departure from the battleground. Sprinting down the hallways, they easily cut down the remaining handful of guards. Kazuya burst through the large doors and found their target seated in the center of the room, with his eyes closed. Kazahana was an aged man, from his salt and pepper hair, Kazuya figured he was about forty (A/N: life expectancy in Edo period was about 45). Kazuya raised his eyebrow at the older man before him. Most of the time, people would come charging at them with their swords till his commander subdued them and pressed them for information. _What a strange man_, Kazuya thought, still alert for an ambush.

"So, Nagi's men are finally here. I was waiting for your arrival," Kazahana hummed as he opened his eyes. "Come, sit," he motioned while pouring a cup of tea.

"Kazahana-san," Natsuki addressed the older man as she kept her blade, shooting Kazuya a split-second glance and walked toward him. Kazuya, familiar with what his commander's body language that she wanted privacy, stepped outside and closed the doors in the process. "You don't react as how people normally do in the face of an attack. In that case, I shall take a different approach," she said as she took a seat, pulling out a photograph. "Have you seen the people in this picture before?"

Kazahana glanced down at the photograph before looking up into her eyes, "Aren't you here to kill me for Homura-san? I was well aware that this time would come."

She ignored him, narrowing her eyes, "Surely, as the official handling the internal affairs for the Shogunate, you must know something."

Kazahana raised his hand, "Samurai-san, please, let me speak." When she nodded her assent, he continued, "Firstly, I have no qualms with you taking my life in battle. We all have our reasons for fighting and as a samurai; I would die without regrets at the hands of a formidable opponent. However, for your request, I will answer you truthfully, but I wish to ask for you a favor in return."

She huffed in annoyance, "Favor?"

He nodded, "I understand that for you to participate in this coming revolution, you must have been deeply dissatisfied and scarred by one of the Shogunate's policies. Nevertheless, as an official, I had my fair part to play in enacting these policies and I will take responsibility for them." Taking in a deep breath, he continued, "However, I beseech of you, please let my wife and child go. They are not warriors and they play no part in any of this."

Natsuki glanced up at him, surprised at the calmness of the elderly official and his request – She'd expected another bribe of some sort. "Kazahana-san," she spoke after deliberation, "You have my word." She rubbed her chin in thought, "But what makes you think I'd keep my word?"

Kazahana laughed, "I'm an old man. I have seen my share of things; I know how to read someone." He shook his head, "I was once like you, young and brash. But that is the way we forge our own paths, am I right? Do not worry, young samurai. You have a long way to go. Now, to keep my end of the deal – about the information," he tapped the man's face on the photograph, "I remember him – Karsten Kruger. I met him when I was stationed in Nagasaki, on the island of Dejima. I think it was somewhere in 1859, after the arrival of the black ships."

Natsuki listened intently as Kazahana recollected his days at the little island just off Nagasaki. With the arrival of the black ships, the Shogun was startled by the technological advances the West had held. It reacted immediately, sending its main information gathering agency – First District – to sift for ways to access these technologies. Knowing that there were bound to be hidden foreigners who snuck into Japan, they targeted them because, without their government's protection, they were easy victims to exploit.

"Karsten Kruger, he made these weapons, that could fire far and fast," Kazahana remarked as he tried to describe the weapon with his hand gestures.

"Guns."

"Yes, that's it." Kazahana stroked his beard, "However, a few years back, the German Government signed a treaty with Japan and most German natives captured were forced to be released. That was the last I seen of him." He gazed at Natsuki, "Well, as the official for internal affairs," he emphasized, "Anything foreign," he paused, "is really out of my knowledge."

Natsuki maintained eye contact with the man, face unflinching. She knew he was leading her onto the next clue, but she had no idea why he was helping her. Without warning, Kazahana threw something metallic at her. Instinctively, she pulled out her katana and the metallic object clunked against the wooden sheath of the katana. She furrowed her brows as she stared at the small, closed pocket watch that had landed on the tatami mats, tilting her head slightly in confusion – she thought he was throwing a hidden dagger at her.

"You can look at it later," he trailed off as he stood up; hand on his katana, positioned to draw. "Now, if you're ready. Show me if you're fit enough to take this old man's life!" he yelled as he almost immediately closed the gap between them and attacked. In the split second, they had engaged each other in rapid riposte, metallic clangs resounding through the hallway. Kazahana swiveled around, leaping up as he placed his left hand on the blunt blade of the katana in a downward strike. Instead of blocking with her blade, she unexpectedly darted behind and he widened his eyes in alarm at the nimble and bold move. _We barely even made it to ten strikes,_ Kazahana mused to himself. He expelled a short breath as she pulled the blade out of his torso. Natsuki spun around and caught the man before he collapsed on the floor, setting him down slowly.

"A-a-ri-gato," he wheezed before she covered his eyes.

Natsuki stood up, her features grim as she stared down at the man on the ground as the blood pooled around him. Spotting the silver pocket watch lying on the ground, she strode over and picked it up, flipping it open. Her eye twitched unconsciously as she glared at the small picture that was slipped into the cover of the watch.


End file.
